Scars Don't Heal
by Cuore l'anima della
Summary: At age 3 he was abandon. At age 4 he met them. At age 14 they came back for him. But his new family won't let him go so easly. Born with a weak heart Tsuna was left alone. But he shows them he can be a boss with out them.
1. how i met my family

**Me: I know I know I should be working on the interview. But this was just too tempting. I will work on both of these.**

**Risa: what about Sky to Soul? Hm you said you would finish the first chapter by now and post that! You can't work on three stories.**

**Me: we'll worry about that later. Do the disclaimer please.**

**Risa: this stupid authoress does not own Reborn. If she did Tsuna would be a girl. She only owns her OC and this not even complete plot.**

**Me: Hey!**

_~time and place~_

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

* * *

><p><em><span>~Namimori Hospital Oct 14, 1996~<span>_

A very tired Nana Sawada had just given birth to a boy known as Tsunayoshi Sawada. They had taken the new-born child out of the room to be examined. Her husband Iemitsu Sawada was smiling next to her and brushing away stray hairs from her eyes. "I love you honey. You have made me the happiest man on earth." He told her.

Nana blushed and giggled as they said sweet nothings to each other. But when a doctor came in with a sad look on his face all joy they had left. "I'm afraid I have bad news for you. It's about your son."

"Is something wrong Doctor?" Iemitsu asked talking his wife's hand into his.

"Well your son has a very weak heart and extremely fragile bones." The doctor told them. The couple paled as he continued on. "He won't be able to play normally and will need regular check-ups. I'm sorry." Then the doctor left the new parents alone.

"Iemitsu what will we do?" Nana asked her husband. He just signed and tried his best to calm her down.

"We will be strong Nana. I will find a better job to take care of medical bills and we will get through this together." He told her. Nana smile and hugged her husband. She was sure she would be strong to take care of her baby.

* * *

><p><em><span>~Namimori Orphanage Jan 28, 1999~<span>_

A couple walked up the steps to an old building in the snow. The man had a child no older than 4 in his arms. The woman was holding the hand of another child younger than that. They entered and went up to a woman who was at a desk. "Can I help you?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Yes I'm the one who called." The man said. The woman looked over to him, to the child in his arms then the woman and the small boy next to her.

"Well which one is he?" The woman asked.

"This one." He told her pushing the child in his arms up a little.

"I see, what is his name?" she asked taking out a paper and pen.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." The man said. "I have to tell you he is very sick but I'm sure you have that taken care of.

"Okay then, then we will take good care of him here." The woman said then reached out to take the child. When she took him the child woke up and tried to cling to the man.

"Tsuna let go." The man said in a cold voice.

"No, I want to stay with okaa-san, otou-san and Tsukiya." Tsuna said holding on tighter. The man signed and pulled Tsuna off and handed him to the woman. "Otou-san?" he asked.

The man said nothing and left along with the two others. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to go after them but the woman grabbed his arm. "Let go! I want to go home!" he yelled and struggled to get free.

"This is your new home Tsunayoshi. Come I will show you to your new room." The woman said and Tsuna froze in shock. He followed her crying for his own bad luck. His parents abandoned him.

* * *

><p><em><span>~Namimori Orphanage Sept 1, 2000~<span>_

A police officer walked in with two children. A girl with short black hair and brown eyes, and a boy with black hair and brown eyes. It was easy to tell they were brother and sister. The boy looked like he knew what was going on even though he was only four but the girl looked scared. "Can I help you?" a woman at the desk asked

"Yes, these two just lost their parents in a car crash. They have no other relatives." The officer said looking down in sympathy for the two children.

"Oh, that's so sad. Names and age please." She asked taking out to pieces of paper.

"The boy is Tanaki Yamigura age 4 and the girl is Riyo Yamigura age 3." He told her. He was so busy talking to notice the two children exploring the orphanage. Then Riyo notice a small boy sitting by himself. He looked around their age. She let go of her brother to go over to him.

"Hi, I'm Riyo." She told him. The small boy looked at her as if she had two heads. "This is my nii-san Tanaki." She smiled at him.

"H-hi, my n-name is T-Tsunayoshi b-but they c-call me T-Tsuna for short." He told them.

"Okay Tsuna-kun, we will be friends now right?" Riyo said. Tsuna could only nod a yes.

* * *

><p><em><span>~A few weeks later~<span>_

Riyo was comforting a crying Tsuna. Tanaki came up to them caring food and juice. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I m-miss m-my okaa-san." He was able to get out. Riyo looked over to Tanaki. He could tell she felt the same thing. "I-I w-w-want to g-go –home" He said.

Tanaki frowned and thought. Then he remembered how the matron has information on everyone. "Hey maybe we can asked the matron where Tsuna's parents are and we can take him there." He said. Both children looked up to him.

"Really?" Tsuna asked. He nodded a yes.

* * *

><p><em><span>~In the matron's office~<span>_

When they got there they saw the room was empty. So they looked in the desks and anywhere were she could keep the papers on them in. Then Riyo took out a folder and looked inside. "Hey look I found Tana-nii!" she said. In the folder was a picture of Tanaki and his information.

"Try to find Tsuna's. Look for his last name it starts with and 's'," Tanaki said to her. But she just looked at him funny. The he remembered something very important. _'Riyo and Tsuna can't read can they? Well Tsuna is my age but he's bad in school and Riyo is still three. Guess I have to do it.' _"Move over I'll find it." He told her.

He looked at through the folders till he found what he was looking for. 'Sawada Tsunayoshi age: 4'. "Is that mine?" Tsuna asked.

"Yup, now let's see what it says." Tanaki said and he opened up the folder. Inside they saw how Tsuna's parents are still alive and where they live. "Do you want to go see them?" He asked the brunet. Tsuna nodded and like that all three left the orphanage to look for Tsuna's parents.

* * *

><p><em><span>~Somewhere in Namimori~<span>_

They walked around looking around the streets for Tsuna's house. There was only one problem. "How are we going to find Tsu-nii's house Tana-nii? Riyo asked while looking around the crowded place.

Tanaki stopped walking and tried to think of a plan. _'Maybe leaving to find Tsuna's parents wasn't the best idea. Think Tanaki think!'_ he said to himself while acting like the leader he was. "Easy we find the name of the street they live one. _'Easier said than done.'_

"What's the name?" Tsuna asked.

"It's says it's Baker." He told them looking at the folder he took with them, and then showing them the name.

"Like that." Said Riyo pointing to a bakery behind him. It said 'Tamaki's Bakery'

Tanaki signed and was about to tell her no when Riyo took hold of his and Tsuna's hand and dragged them inside the cake shop. A kind lady at the counter top looked at them as Riyo went up to her smiling. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hai, we are looking for Tsu-nii's mama and papa. Can you tell us where they are?" Riyo asked her. The woman who was in her 30s' was surprised and thought they were lost. She had long brown hair in a bun and small brown eyes.

"Wait there for a second I'll help you find them." She said and turned around. "Rue, I'm going out for a bit take care of the shop for me okay." She yelled to the back where a voice yelled 'okay'. Then she turned to the three children. "My name is Tamaki; my friends call me Taka for short; nice to meet you. What are your names?" she asked them leaning down to them.

"My name is Riyo, this is Tana-nii 'she pointed to Tanaki' and Tsu-nii." She smiled as she pointed to Tsuna.

"Well then shall we go find them do you know where you lost them?" she asked think it was close to the shop.

"N-n-no." Tsuna says.

"We know where they live. They live on Baker." Tanaki says.

"Okay then I'll take you there." She smiles at the three kids. They walk down a couple of streets and soon find Baker. They start looking for the name plate 'Sawada'. They find it and got excited but it soon died. When they rung the door bell no sound was heard. The door was opened too.

Tsuna ran in with Riyo and Tanaki after him. They yell for answers but none came. Taka ran after them and found them looking through things in the master bedroom. She finds pictures of a family but none with Tsuna in it. "Are you three sure this is the place?" she asks

"Yes. That's okaa-san and otou-san." Tsuna points to Nana and Iemitsu in the picture.

"Hey I found something. What does it say Tana-nii?" Riyo says as she hands a journal to Tanaki.

Tanaki opens the first few pages of it and reads. "Today we took Tsunayoshi to the doctor. He had another attack. We can't live like this. I love Tsuna but the stress is too much." Tama reaches and takes the book before he could read more. Tsuna already had tears.

Tama reads how Tsuna's parents got involved with the mob to pay medical bills. How they left Tsuna the year before to run away. Tama began crying and closed the book. "Hey you all don't like the orphanage right." She asked the three children. They nod their head. "How about coming home with me?" They broke out into smiles. "I'll go sign some papers and then we can become a family okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: done at last.<strong>

**Risa: shouldn't you be studying for exam.**

**Me: don't ruin my fun. I know my grade already.**

**Risa: how?**

**Me: not telling. Anyway review please. Next chapter they will be teens. Bye bye~ **


	2. my siblings want me to be in the mafia?

**Me: first thing first I want to thank all those who alerted/favorite this. I didn't think I would get so. So as soon as I got home I got writing.**

**Risa: sure you write fast for this story. But not the other.**

**Me: let it go already. Any way reborn doesn't belong to me.**

**~Dreams/flashbacks~**

_~time and place~_

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

* * *

><p><em><span>~Tsuna's and co. house Sept 29, 2010<span>_

A raven haired teen woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned as he reached for it. It was the built in alarm. He sighed as he got up. Walking down stairs and looking inside the kitchen as a brunet woman was cooking breakfast for five. "Good morning Taka-san." The boy said.

Taka looked up and smiled at her oldest son. "Good morning Tana-kun. Do you mind waking up your brother and sister? They will be late for their first day if they don't hurry." She smiled at him. But frowned when she looked at his hair, "I still can't believe you went behind my back and dyed your hair." She said.

The raven laughed as he pulled on some blond streaks he had done during summer break. When he came home his mother lectured him for two hours strait. Then Riyo had asked if she could dye too and another two hours of lectures started. As he went upstairs to the door of his little brother first, since Tsuna takes too long to get ready.

He knocks on the door but gets no answer. He sighs as he opened the door. "Tsuna Taka-san says to get up." He walks over to the messy bed through the messy room. He then stops right over the sleeping brunet. "Come on wake up." He shakes Tsuna's shoulder.

"Five…more minutes." Tsuna yawns out. Sighing again Tanaki grabs a pillow of the floor and fluffs it up. Then he smirks brings it over his head and hits Tsuna with it. "Ow! What the…why did you hit me nii-san?" Tsuna glares at the older of them.

"Baka…did you forget school starts today. We have to get ready." With that he hits Tsuna with the pillow playfully. "Gat to go, I need to wake up Riyo. Unless she's already up and doing something to her uniform."

"Oh right. Riyo is a freshman now and she hates skirts." Tsuna said as he got up from bed and got dress in the Namimori Junior High school uniform.

Tanaki walked over to his younger sister's room and knocked on the door. "Riyo, it's time to get up." He opened the door and walked inside. He saw a room full of plush toy animals, music, and martial art things around the room. Tanaki walked over to Riyo's bed. "Time to wake up Riyo." He shook the girls shoulder.

"Don't want to. I don't want to go to school. Go away." Riyo said as she pulled the blanket over her head.

"You have to go to school. Come one get up already." Tanaki said pulling off the blanket. But he pulled to hard and Riyo fell out of the bed and landed on the floor. "Oops sorry," He said then backed out of the room while Riyo glared (pouted) at him.

She got up to get dressed in the horrible Namimori uniform. Then she got an idea. She read the entire student hand book over summer break (she was bored) and knows the dress code very well.

Tsuna walked out of his room clean, dressed and ready to start his day. He was in a good mood till he saw how his little sister was dressed. "Riyo-chan what are you wearing?" he asked her.

"My uniform, why did you go blind?" she asked. She was wearing the uniform with black leggies that reach her ankles and he knew she would do something like this.

"Riyo-chan~ you can't change your uniform just because you don't like wearing dresses." He whined to her.

"Wrong my very cute nii-san. The dress code says nothing against leggies. So I'm breaking no rules. So ha! There goes your hopes of putting me in a dress!" she said acting as if she had won a very huge battle. While Tsuna just face palms.

He sighs while rubbing his temples to get rid of the coming head ache but smiles at her nun the less. "Your photo graphic memory never disappoints." He tells her, "Lets head downstairs for breakfast." Riyo nods and fallows him downstairs.

While eating Tanaki and Tamaki raise their eyebrows at what Riyo is wearing and after the explanations where done there was a very sad Tamaki who wants her daughter to be more girly and blames her two sons for 'corrupting' her. "Oh look at the time. You three should head to school. Remember to get back soon I need help in the shop." She tells them as they pick up their bentos.

"Hai okaa-sama." Riyo says.

"Hai Kaa-san." Tsuna says.

"Hai Tama-san." Tanaki tells her and leads the two to school.

School was horrible for the three ex-orphans. Tsuna as we all know with his weak heart can't play sports. There for he is weak and a good target for bullies. He has no friends other than his siblings and terrible grades. That is why he was given the nickname 'Dame Tsuna.

* * *

><p><em><span>~In front of Nami chuu~<span>_

Tanaki hates school because he views people as cruel, heartless people. The only exception to this are his brother, sister and Tamaki. He also knows the truth of what happened to Tsuna who has no memory of the days before they were 5. To him people are evil by nature. So he is cold to others and has no friends by choice. He made it his job to protect Tsuna and Riyo at all cost.

Riyo hates school for many reasons. She had no trouble with class or teachers. She was star member in her martial arts class in elementary school. But she has never had a real friend on her life. The reason, every girl wanted to go out with her brother Tanaki so they warmed up to Riyo to get to him. Or they would start trash talking Tsuna then Riyo would beat them up or prank them in front of the entire class. Her brother always got her out of trouble but that didn't mean she didn't have to spend time with Tsuna in detention.

So to sum things up they hated school to the bone. They checked their classes then left their separate ways. Riyo went to class 1-A while Tsuna and Tanaki went to class 2-B. They made promises to meet for lunch on the roof. And that's the way the morning of how Tsuna's once peaceful life was shattered.

* * *

><p><em><span>~In Tsuna's and Tanaki's classroom~~In Tsuna's POV~<span>_

I listened to how the teacher talked about something about how x=12 if you did this blah, blah, blah who cares about math. I turn to my right and see nii-san sleeping with his eyes open. _'How does he do that?'_ I thought as I look at the time and see only 2 minutes before lunch. I smiled as I poked nii-san with my pencil. I kept poking him till he jumped awake. "Huh? Where am I?" he looked around until he notice we were in class.

I smiled at his confused face and then I looked at me with a glare for waking him up. "Sawada! Answer problem number 18!" the teacher said.

I looked up and gulped at the problem. I had no idea how to solve it. "E-eto…t-the a-answer is…"I sighed in relief as the bell rang for lunch. I grabbed my bento and then nii-san and left. We made it to the roof where Riyo was sitting already eating.

"You couldn't wait for us?" nii-san said while Riyo pouted.

"But I was hungry~" she said. We laughed and ate. "Ne, ne Tsu-nii do you want to know a secret." Riyo said as she ate some rice.

"What kind of secret?" I asked her. She looked over to nii-san who nodded his head like he was giving her permission to do something. _'What's going on?'_

"Ta-nii and I are in the mafia. We want you to be our boss." She said as if she was talking about a new kind of cake her and Kaa-san were making. I choked on my juice when I heard that. "Tsu-nii are you okay?" she asked and her nii-san tried to calm me down.

"Riyo-chan it isn't nice to make up stories like that." I said when I calmed down a bit. "Now tell me the truth." I asked.

"It is the truth." nii-san said. "Remember when I and Riyo left four years ago. More like I left and Riyo fallowed." He told me and I nodded. "Well we got ourselves into trouble with the mafia." He paused while I tried to digest what they just told me. I looked to nii-san then Riyo then back to nii-san.

"Let me guess this strait. When you left four years ago you got involved in the mafia and now you want me to be your boss." Riyo smiled and nodded a yes. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself. Key word 'try'. "HAVE YOU TWO LOST YOUR MIND WHY OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD YOU GET INVOLED WITH THE MOB? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THEY DO? AND YO WANT ME TO BE IN THE MOB TOO? YOU HAVE GONE CRAZY!" I yelled and Riyo winced but nii-san stayed the same.

"We wanted to find your parents." She said and took out a blue journal. _'My real mom's journal. I thought I lost it.' _"We thought if we worked in the mafia we could find them and ask why they left you behind and maybe get you a real family." Riyo said looking down and rubbing the cover of the journal and she started to cry.

Nii-san hugged her as he tried to calm her down. I looked down ashamed of yelling to her. "We found out where your parents are." Nii-san said and I looked up to him. "They work for a family named Vongola." He paused and I could tell he was hiding something.

"What else did you find out?" I asked afraid of the news.** (A/N: I suggest you listen to 'more than a band by lemonade mouth from this point. It makes it all the more better)**

"You have a brother. He is the heir to the Family even though he is a year younger than you. Riyo did talk to him and it seems he knows nothing about you. And his parents yours acted like you never existed." I dropped my chopsticks and my hand was shaking.

Riyo had stopped crying but I didn't notice. _'No…it's a lie. My real parents never wanted me. I have a brother and he doesn't even know about me. Why? Why me? Is it my heart? Is it because I'm sick?' _These thoughts and more ran through my head until I felt someone take my hand.

"Tsunayoshi Onii-san?" Riyo said as she took my hand and hugged me. "Remember when you told me you would never leave and you became my brother."

* * *

><p><em><span>~6 years ago in a park~~Still Tsuna POV~<span>_

**I was holding Riyo's hand as we waited for the rain to stop. We were hiding under a slide. Riyo started to cry as it rained harder. "Shh, shh it's okay. I'm here" I told her as I ran my hand through her hair.**

**"B-but Okaa-san and Tana-nii are gone and won't come back." She said and she cried onto my shirt. **_**'**__Why would she think that?' _**I****thought**

**"Why do you say that? I'm sure they will some for us" I told her, and rubbed circles in her back. I could hear he say something but I couldn't make it out. "What did you say?" I asked.**

**She sniffed and looked into my eyes. I could see pain, fear and sadness in them. Something I had never seen in her. She would always smile and be happy and mess around. "I said it was a day like this mama and papa left. They left me and Tana-nii alone. And now I'm lose him and Okaa-san too." She said and started to cry again.**

_'Does she really think that? She must. But what about me?" _**I thought to myself and then she started to talk again.****"And then you will leave me too won't you Tsuna-nii?" she said. **_'Silly Riyo-chan of course not. I have to tell her.' _**I thought**

**"Listen Riyo." She looked up to me, "I will never leave you. I'm your brother now and I promise I won't leave you. We will all be together for as long as we live. And I won't leave. We're a family now." I told her and I rubbed her back to stop her crying.**

**"Really?" she asked and I nodded and gave her a smile. She smiled back and we stayed like that for another five minutes when Tanaki-nii-sama and Tamaki-Okaa-san came for us.**

* * *

><p><em><span>~Back in present time~~still Tsuna POV~<span>_

"You said we would always be a family and family never leaves each other behind." Riyo smiled but it turned into a frown. "Those Vongola don't know what a big mistake they made by leaving you behind. If we can become a better mafia group then them, then they will see how great you are."

I looked at her then nii san and he smiled and nodded. "But what about my heart? It's too weak for being in the mafia." Then Riyo smiled at me and looked through her bag.

"Leave that to us." She then took out a bottle that had yellow pills in it. "Take these every morning for one week and it will heal you arms and strengthen your body."

"We had a friend of our make them. They are safe and will help you." Nii-san told me. I took the bottle and saw the pills looked like they were glowing. I looked at them and saw they were waiting for my answer.

"You did this all for me how can I say no. I will try my best for our family. I guess I can try." Riyo jumped into my arms and nii-san patted my head.

"Good to hear. Now get ready. As soon as your heart is healed we start training." Nii-san said and then smirked. I gulped as I felt dread coming from him _'What did I get myself into?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: yay new chapter. I hope you like it.<strong>

**Risa: okay now spill didn't you have something to say.**

**Me: …I forget**

**Risa: you Baka!**

**Me: oh yea now I remember. Please review. And thank you for reading.**


	3. training and new friends

**Me: I didn't expect so many to favorite/alert this story. Though I would have liked some reviews as well.**

**Risa: it's your own fault you know that right.**

**Me: why did I make such an evil OC?**

**Risa: I'm right here you know. And you based me on yourself**

**Me: I do not own Reborn or its character's just my own OC.**

**Risa: Don't ignore me!**

**Flashbacks/dreams**

_~Time and place~_

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

><p><em><span>~Namimori Middle School Class 2-B break time Oct 6, 2010~<span>_

It has been a week since Tsuna learned his brother and sister were part of the mafia. He also learned their mom knew about it as well. _'Did everyone know about my real parent's reason for leaving me behind and acting like I never excited but me?'_ He thought on the first night. He made sure to take the pills Riyo gave him. They were strange, they seemed to glow and when he took them they made him feel warm like he was on fire but not burning. When he asked about it they told him they were made special just for him.

Riyo came into the class room with a girl who had her brown hair in a ponytail and grey eyes. "Hi, Ta-nii Tsu-nii." She said as she walked over to her two older brothers.

"Hey Riyo, whose your knew friend?" Tanaki asked. The girl seemed to melt in her shoes when she saw Tanaki.

"M-my n-name is Akemi A-Aiko. I'm in Yamigura-san's class. I-It's v-v-very n-nice t-to meet y-you Yamigura-sama." She said and bowed down to him as if he was a prince. Well to the female population he was.

"Well hello Akemi-san, it's not every day we get to meet one of Riyo's friends, right Tsuna." Tanaki said.

"Right, I wonder why that is nii-san?" Tsuna said looking up from his drawings. The girl almost seems to glare at him. Tsuna pretended not to notice instead working on a drawing of a new cake design.

"By the way I heard we have two knew student coming in tomorrow." Tanaki said.

"Mi chiedo se sono dalla mafia? (I wonder if they are from the mafia.)" Riyo asked

"Ne dubito. Se sono quello che possiamo chiedere Famiglia provengono. Se si tratta di un nemico che li tolga. (I doubt it. If they are we can ask what Family they are from. If it's an enemy we take them out.)" Tanaki said.

"Credo che (I guess)" Riyo shrugged not really caring. Akemi looked confused at them as to why they started speaking a different language. Tsuna just paled at what he heard.

"Aspetta un secondo. Vuoi dire ucciderli?(wait a second. Do you mean kill them?)" Tsuna asked. Riyo and Tanaki looked at him surprised. "What?" he said getting scared. Faster than a blink of an eye Tanaki grabbed onto his arm and dragged him out to the roof.

* * *

><p><em><span>~Namimori School roof~<span>_

"Okay nii-san this is starting to hurt." Tsuna said trying his best to keep up with his older brother. Riyo was right behind him and closed the door. They made sure no one was around before they started talking.

"Tsuna si può capire quello che sto dicendo?(Tsuna can you understand what I am saying?)" Tanaki said in Italian.

"Beh duh, stiamo parlando giapponese.(Well duh, we are speaking Japanese)" He said putting his hands on his hips very woman-like.

"Uh Tsu-nii, we were speaking Italian, and you also just spoke Italian." Riyo said, "How is this possible Ta-nii?" she asked.

"It seems like Tsuna's hyper intuition lets him speak a language without having to learn it. That's good for me because that's one less thing I have to teach." Tanaki at first was serous then he was smiling happy to have less work while the two younger kid sweat drop at his behavior.

"What's hyper intuition?" Tsuna asked and Tanaki turned serous again.

"It's like normal intuition, which is the feeling you get that tells you to do something, only stronger. In your case it helps you pick things up faster, and can help you in battle when you have a bullet aimed for your head." He ended with a smile, but frowned again. "It is in your blood, you got it because you are of Vongola decent."

"Well if it's from 'them' I don't want it." Tsuna said

"Look on the bright side." Riyo said and both brothers turn to her. "With this we know we weren't wrong on who are his real parents and we can use something of that used to be 'theirs' against them." She told them.

"I guess." Tsuna sighed ran a hand though his hair. "Should we head back to class then?" Tanaki nodded and they all went back to class.

* * *

><p><em><span>~Sometime in the middle of Tsuna's class~<span>_

Tsuna stared out the window while in front of the class room the teacher talked about something that had to do with fish. Tsuna didn't know he was too busy thinking back to last week when he talked to his two siblings about the mafia.

* * *

><p><em><span>~Flash back to last week in Tsuna's room~<span>_

**They were eating some snacks while playing a board game. Tamaki was old fashion and said board games help brain development so they were forced to play one every day. Tsuna moved his piece then looked at Riyo and Tanaki. "Can you tell me more about the mafia you're working for?" He asked them. They looked at him surprised but nodded.**

"**It's a new Family that just started out. Right now Ta-nii is in charge." Riyo said eating some strawberries from a bowl.**

"**Eh, nii-san is?" Tsuna yelp and stared at Tanaki like he just grew a second head. "How? Why?" he asked**

"**To make a long story short because I am the strongest of all of them and they all owe me a dept. Most of the Family is people who were abused, used or left behind." Tanaki said and saw how Tsuna flinched at the last part. "We took them away from their so called 'Family' and gave them a place that knows the value of a human life."**

"**That's working for you right. But I never saw you fight so how strong are you?" Tsuna asked.**

"**I'm an illusionist. And no one has seen me in a real fight. If they did they would be in the afterlife." Ha said and laughed at the look of horror on Tsuna's face. That was until Riyo dump some juice on him.**

"**Ta-nii, don't scare Tsu-nii like that." She huffed out. "Anyway, we have a good 1,000 members with us. Not to big but not small either. We haven't been in a battle since we came back home for two reason. One, we need to find the other members of our Family that will be your guardians. And two, we had to find a cure for your heart." Riyo said ignoring Tanaki's word of 'horrible devil little sisters' and 'ruined scary moments'**

"**What are guardians?" Tsuna asked everyone forgetting about the game but somehow magically still playing.**

"**They are a group of the seven strongest people in the Family who fight to protect everything the Family stands for." Tanaki said taking off his ruined shirt. "One of which is the boss. They each have a role with the sky and the weather around it." Tsuna made a confused faced and Tanaki sighed and was about to explain when Riyo beat him to it.**

"**Don't worry Tsu-nii, I didn't get it a t first either since Ta-nii is a bad teacher after all." Riyo said again ignoring Tanaki's grumbling of 'bratty younger sisters' and 'how he is a great teacher' Riyo took out some paper and a pen and drew seven stick people. One in the middle and the six others around it. "There are six parts to the sky. Storm, Rain, Thunder, Cloud, Mist and Sun. The Sky would be the Boss and the six others are the guardians that protect the Sky while the Sky hold and protects them." Riyo said as she points and draws lines to each of them.**

"**But wouldn't the Sky be nii-san since he is the Boss." Tsuna said looking up to Tanaki blushing noticing that Tanaki had no shirt on. Tanaki notice and looked though Tsuna's closet for a shirt.**

"**No, I'm only Boss until you are ready for it. The Boss should be someone who is strong but gentle, brave but open, and that's you. Plus I don't have a Sky flame." Tanaki said and pulled out black shirt and put it on. Then he sat down again.**

"**Flame, what does fire has to do with this?" Tsuna asked.**

"**A dying will flame is a flame that shows up in people when they fight to protect something they believe in. And they only ever show up when you fight with a dying will." Tanaki said and again Tsuna looked confused. **_'Maybe Riyo's right and I am a bad teacher. No! You must not admit defeat. Tsuna is just slow that's it. I am a great teacher! Hahaha!' _**Tanaki ranted in his head.**

"**You know how in an anime the main character is losing and it feels all hope is lost for them But then they think of all the hardships they went through and all their important people they have and want to protect. Then they get the strength they need and a fire burns inside of them giving them the strength they need to win. The dying will flame is that but much stronger because the flames show up and can become and energy with different effects." Riyo said. Tanaki face palmed at his little sister's crazy explanation for the dying will flame. **_'Thiers no way that made any since for Tsuna!'_** He thought. Then looked over to Tsuna who had an 'oh' explosion on. **_'That actually works?' _

**Tanaki was having an emo moment in his own head for losing to his little sister but outside he looked completely calm and normal. "How do you know I'm the Sky? How do you know it's not some else?" Tsuna asked them.**

"**We tested it out. We got a sample of your blood from our last trip to the hospital and gave it to our friend when we had the medicine made for you. It came back positive for Sky." Riyo said with no shame what so ever of stealing from a hospital.**

"**Then what are you guys?" Tsuna asked, thinking that he needs to teach his sister the difference between right and wrong **_**again.**_

"**I use Mist flames while Riyo uses Sun flames. We already know how to make them appear so I just need to show you two how to control them." Tanaki said as he ate some grapes from the fruit bowl.**

"**Wait you said both. But doesn't Riyo-chan know how to use them?" Tsuna asked again confused**

"**No! Ta-nii never let me learn how to fight. I had to learn how to fight on my own. But I don't know the basics and can only use my flames for a short amount of time." Riyo said glaring at the raven next to her.**

"**It was for your own good. Plus I'm teaching you now and we have a plan. Everyone will be able to fight in battle by the end of two months." Tanaki said then sighed.**

"**Why would everyone need to be able to fight?" Tsuna asked. He had the feeling he wasn't going to like the answer. It only got worse when Riyo and Tanaki got a sad, angry look in their eyes.**

"**Tsuna, the Vongola have been challenging us. They don't like how in a few years we became one of the strongest mafia Families around. If this keeps up anyone who is slightly related to us or our Family will be killed." Tanaki said. It took all of Tsuna's control not to scream at that time. **_'Vongola, they always ruin everything for me. First when I was abandon and now they want to take away the only family I have. I will become stronger to protect nii-san and Riyo-chan. I promise.' _**Tsuna thought. He never notices a small flame that came from his forehead.**

* * *

><p><em><span>~Back in Tsuna's class~<span>_

After that Tamaki came into the room and saw the mess in the room. They got a lecture and were forced to clean up. Because of that now they had to work in the kitchen after school helping bake caked for their mom to sell. Not that it was anything new. They were all always happy to help the woman who saved their life. Tsuna would draw new cake designs for her, Tanaki would manage the account book and had become manager last year, Riyo helped cooking the cakes and coming up with new recipes. The day went on as normal.

By the end of the day Tsuna had failed two tests and fell on his face/but five times. Tanaki had rejected five love confections. Riyo had humiliated three of Tsuna's bullies, and had run off her so called 'friends' that wanted to get on her brother's good side.

* * *

><p><em><span>~Oct 7, 2010(the next day) ~<span>_

Tanaki's training is horrible. He woke up Tsuna and Riyo and five a.m. and had them run around the block forty before they both collapsed. "Nii-san…can we…take a…break. I'm…tired. And I…can't…breathe." Tsuna said from the floor. Panting every once in a while.

"No you need to build up you stamina. Now get up we are only half way done." Tanaki said ignoring the glare from Riyo who was next to Tsuna also panting and the look of horror from Tsuna. "Ready set Go!" Tanaki said and they started running another forty laps.

By the time they were done Riyo and Tsuna looked half dead. Tanaki was just sweating a bit and his breathing was only a bit labored. He handed them some water and they drunk it like their life depended on it. "Be careful you two you don't want to get sick do you?" He only got glares as answers. "Hehe, so…Tsuna how do you feel?" Tanaki asked. He needed to make sure the pills did their job. "How's your heart?"

Tsuna looked up and notice yes he was tired but his chest didn't hurt like it would normally would. "I'm fine, just tired." He said. He could see Riyo smiling. After resting for a while they went inside their house.

"Good morn… what happened to you two? Tana-kun, explain now!" Tamaki said as she made Riyo and Tsuna sit on the kitchen table and looked over them. "Tsuna-kun did you have another attack honey?" she asked.

"I'm fine okaa-san, better than fine I was able to run." Tsuna said smiling at her and Tamaki made a shocked face then looked over to Tanaki.

"I started their training. We just ran a couple of laps around the block. It was to test their stamina and to see if the pills were able to heal Tsuna's heart." Tanaki said. "Oh and if I were you two I wouldn't move too fast for the rest of the day." He said before he left to take a shower.

"Demon, devil, evil creature, heartless monster." Riyo said under her breath. Then Tsuna and her left to get ready for school.

* * *

><p><em><span>~Later at school in Tsuna's class~<span>_

Tsuna was sitting at his desk with his head resting on his arms. His entire body was aching. And it was his entire brother's fault. When he looked next to him where his bother sat his brother just gave him a peace sign. Tsuna glared at him. _'But if it means getting stronger then I guess I can handle a little pain.'_

Tsuna was brought out of his thoughts when the teacher walked in. "Alright class as some of you know we have two new exchange students coming into our class today. You can come in now." The teacher said and two kids came into the class room.

"Hello my name is Yamaro Al; it's nice to meet you all." Al bowed; he had sliver ear length hair with blue at the ends. His eyes were a clear blue and he had a light tan. And the girls were already planning his fan club.

"Hey, my names Ren Sora don't get in my way." Sora said and acted indifferent. He had black hair and red highlights like Tanaki. He looked over the class then his eyes landed on Tanaki. His eyes widen then he ran over to him. "Tanaki-sama~ I'm so glad I found you." He said and bowed down to Tanaki.

"Nii-san do you know him?" Tsuna said. He and the entire class room looked at the two boys with question marks above their heads.

"Um…yes he works for our Family but I have no idea why he's here." Tanaki said.

"You!" Sora said glaring and pointing to Tsuna, "How dare you disrespect Tanaki-sama. A lowly person like you can only call him Yamigura-sama. Only people who have known him as long as I have can call him by his first name. But even then we must show respect for him." Sora said then he turned to Tanaki with eyes begging for praise. "Right Tanaki-sama?"

"But, he's my brother." Tsuna said and that shocked Sora so much he stood frozen and seem to turn to stone.

"You two are brothers. But you don't seem to look alike unless you count the messy hair." Al who walked over to them said. "Hi, what's your name?"

"Hi, my names Sawada Tsunayoshi, but most call me Tsuna for short." Tsuna said looking over to Al.

"Hey, how can you call yourself his brother when you don't even have the same surname!" Sora yelled at Tsuna.

"Because Sora, we are adoptive brothers. We have known each other since we were four." Tanaki said as he rubbed his temples. "Now why don't you go sit down and we will finish this at lunch; right sensei?" Tanaki said and it seemed only then they noticed they were still in class.

"R-right, now you guys can sit in any empty desk and we can start the lesson." The teacher said. Sora sat behind Tanaki and Al sat behind Tsuna.

* * *

><p><em><span>~Lunch Time on the roof~<span>_

The four boys sat down on the floor of the roof and brought out their lunch. "I wonder where Riyo-chan?" Tsuna wondered out loud.

"A friend of yours?" Al said. While in class Al made it his mission to become friends with Tsuna. _'I don't know why but I just feel the need to protect him. Maybe it has something to do with that crazy old man said.'_

* * *

><p><em><span>~Flash back to an apartment building~<span>_

**Al walked down the stairs of his new apartment building to get to school. At the foot of the stairs stood an old man who was the land lord. He had no hair and was missing teeth; he wore a bath robe and was only four feet tall. "Haya boy, leaving for school?" he said.**

**Al nodded and started to walk away. "Be careful. Oh and do you know how to fight?" the old man said.**

"**Yes I do Mr. Landlord. Why do you ask?" Al asked looking back.**

"**Because today you will meet the Sky. The Sky is wounded and will need your help in healing. He may act fine but he is not. He already met the Sun and Mist but he still needs more to be complete." The old man replied.**

"**And how will I know who he is?"**

"**You will know when the Mist tries to hide them but you will see them." Al was confused and was about to ask something when the old man spoke again. "And don't forget the pay is due at the end of the month." With that the old man left.**

"**What a weird old guy. Well at least the rent is cheap." With that Al left before he would be late for school.**

* * *

><p><em><span>~Back to the present~<span>_

'_Na, he was just crazy.'_ Al thought and ate a rice ball. "Riyo is mine and nii-san younger sister. She's a year younger than us."

"You call Tanaki-san nii-san even though you the same age, why?" Al asked Tsuna

"Well he's still older than me by four months." Tsuna said. He could feel Sora's glare aimed right at him.

"I don't care what you say. I will not accept you as our next Boss. If we let someone weak like you in charge the Vongola will take over. The only person that should be Boss is Tanaki-sama." Sora suddenly said. "And you what the hell are you doing here!" Sora said pointing at Al.

"Boss? Vongola? What that?" Al asked. "And I'm here to be friends with Tsunayoshi."

"Um…nii-san?" Tsuna looked over to Tanaki who was thinking. "Nii-san?" Tsuna tried to gain his attention.

"I got it." Tanaki suddenly said

"Got what?" Tsuna said.

"Got milk?" Al said then everyone gave him a look that said 'Are you an idiot or something', "What, the air was too serious. I was trying to lighten the mood." He held his hands up in defense.

"Tsuna you will fight Sora." Tanaki said

"Yes!" Sora said as if he won a contest.

"WHAT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE TRYING TO TRAIN ME!" Tsuna yelled right into Tanaki's ear.

"First of all Tsuna, Ow!" he said while pushing Tsuna away from his abused ear. "Second don't ever scream into my ear again. Third I am training you. You two will fight and I'll see how much training in fighting skills you need." He said.

"When do we fight?" Sora asked like a happy puppy. Then a shadow covered the area and then they were in a fighting arena. There was circle painted on wooden floors. In the middle was Tsuna and Sora. At the edge was Tanaki. "This place is made by my illusions and only people who are able to make a Dying will flame can be here."

"Um…nii-san you said only people who have the ability to use Dying will flames can be here right." Tsuna said

"Yes, why?" Tanaki said looking at Tsuna weirdly.

"Then why is he here?" Sora finished and pointed behind Tanaki where Al sat. Tanaki for the first time in long time looked surprised. He stared in shock but recovered fast.

"Al-san did you by any chance ever have a near death experience or suffered extreme sadness one time in your life?" Tanaki asked the silver haired teen. Al looked at him with 'how did you know that?' face.

"Yea, when I was little I saw my parents get murdered by a Mafioso. I was ten when it happened. But then I was taken in by my grandfather who taught me how to fight." Al said. He was at first sad but when he talked about his grandfather he brighten up. "Why you ask?"

"This is either a great coincidence or fate playing her hand. I want you to join our Family. We need people like you who can help our cause to make sure no ones are hurt by the mafia again." Tanaki said.

"Sure, why not?" Al said.

"He is either really stupid or has something planned." Sora said next to Tsuna who nodded. "Enough with this we need to fight." Sora said and then he pulled out a small sword and swiped at Tsuna who barely dodged. The he tried again and again but Tsuna kept dodging his attacks.

He then pulled out another sword and kept attacking Tsuna. Tsuna kept dodging. He started running around. He knew he won't last long only running. Then a voice in the back of his mind told him to run in zigzags. He decided to listen and did what the voice said. Then it told him to face back and trip Sora. He did what the voice said and Sora fell letting go of his swords.

Then Tsuna pick up one and held it at Sora's neck. Sora knew he lost and he felt shame but also relief. He hadn't felt that since he met and lost to Tanaki. _'Maybe he can help us save everything we gained since joining Tanaki-sama. Maybe he is our Sky.'_ Sora thought as he got up with the help of Tsuna. "S-sorry about that." Tsuna said a bowed and gave Sora back his sword.

"No I'm sorry for doubting you Tsunayoshi-sama. I will fallow you and you shall become a great Boss." Sora said as he bowed to Tsuna.

Tanaki and Al walked over to them. "Tsuna that was good. As for you Sora you will train under me. Al will train also with you guys."

"Are you serious? Your training is hell." Tsuna all but scream and run away from his brother. But Al and Sora just looked excited.

"I would be honored to train under you Tanaki-sama." Sora beamed.

"Good, we will all meet to run in front of the school at five-thirty, tomorrow morning." Tanaki said and the illusion disappeared. Just as it did Riyo walked in and looked around. "Hey Riyo what happened?" Tanaki asked his little sister.

"Oh I just had to clean up some trash." Riyo said as she sat down and was introduced to Tanaki's new training victims.

* * *

><p><em><span>~A few minutes earlier in Riyo's classroom~<span>_

"I don't want to clean up after school. I have a life." A girl said just as Riyo was about to leave.

"Why not just ask Dame-Tsuna. He has no life and guts he would gladly do it for you." another girl said. At that all the girls laughed. Even though they were younger than Tsuna they still looked down on him. Riyo just happened to walk by.

"Yea, even though he's cute he's so useless he'll never be anything. I feel sorry for anyone that has to be with him." Another girl said. Riyo put down her things and walked over to them.

"Hi Yamigura-san, is something wrong?" The first girl said.

Riyo just smiled an evil smile. "Yes, yes there is. You were just insulting my Tsu-nii. Now you have to die." With that she beat the girls before they had a chance to scream. The she headed straight for the roof.

**Me: Haya, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Risa: Bet you they didn't.**

**Me: please review.**


	4. camping and redheads

**Me: awe so few reviews. But that's okay because I know there are a lot of people reading this.**

**Risa: hooray for you. Just get this over with.**

**Me: I wish you could be nicer sometimes**

**Risa: I can be nice. Just not always. **

**Me: I do not Reborn or its characters.**

**Risa: only the OCs**

**Flashbacks/dreams**

_~time and place~_

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

><p><em><span>~Wednesday Oct 8 somewhere in Namimori forest dawn~<span>_

On the forest floor there were four kids sleeping without a care in the world. They were Tsuna, Riyo, Sora and Al. Above them was Tanaki who was having a hard time keeping himself from laughing as he watch them all huddle closer together for warmth. He took a picture with his phone for future blackmail. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out an air horn. Holding it away from himself he pushed the button.

"Ah!" all four teens yell and jumped at the sound. Then they looked at each other, which were still holding on to each other. "Ah!" they yell again as they all stood up and looked around.

"What's going on? Why were we all sleeping together? And where are we?" Tsuna asked then he notice Tanaki who was laughing at their expense.

Tanaki laughed a little more before he looked at everyone. "We my cute little brother, are in the middle of Namimori Forest. The reason why you are all here is to train in survival. You will all stay here for twenty four hours then I will come to pick you up. Any questions?" he said.

Al spoke up at that. "Yea, I was just wondering, how on Earth did you bring us here without us noticing?" he said. "I can understand Riyo-chan and Tsunayoshi since they live with you, but what about me and Sora?"

Tanaki smirked as he remembered kidnapping them all during the night.

* * *

><p><em><span>~Tuesday night 2:34 a.m. at Tsuna's house~<span>_

**Tanaki walked over to Tsuna's room holding a spray can that held sleeping spray. He shook the can a bit before opening the door to the brunet's room. Stepping over clothes, paper, and cables he made his way over to the bed. Ripping off the blanket enough to wake Tsuna up for a second before spraying the can and making Tsuna go into a deep dreamless sleep. Smirking at his work he picked up Tsuna and handed him to his partner who took Tsuna away to the forest. Doing the same to the others and waiting till they all woke up the next morning.**

* * *

><p><em><span>~back to the present~<span>_

"Simple, I snuck in knocked you out and put you in van then brought you all here and waited for you guys to wake up." Tanaki said with a smile that belongs to a crazy person. Everyone gave him a look that said, 'This-person-is-crazy!'

"Um…nii-san…what about school?" Tsuna said.

"Oh that. Don't worry, I got you all excused for the day." He told them all quickly. "Tomorrow at 5 am I will pick you all up and take you all home. But before that I need to tell you be careful. There's a rumor a monster is in the forest that likes to eat children our age." He said then gave them all a backpack and clothes (they were all in pj)"Good luck you guys." He said before jumping into a van and leaving them all behind.

"What the hell just happened?" Sora said what was on everyone's mind.

"We are stuck in the middle of nowhere with no food, no water and no idea how to live. We're all going to die! Hii!" Tsuna panicked. Al walked over to the back pack in the middle or the clearing they were in while Sora and Riyo watched Tsuna pulling his hair out.

"Maybe not, look in here guys." Al said pulling some things out. There was a first aid kit, matches, a flashlight with batteries, four canteens, a small knife, rope, a fishing line and a book on plant life. "We can live off of this."

"I think we should all change first." Riyo told them who was blushing at the three boys in front of her. They all gave her a confused look. The pointed at them and then the clothes Tanaki.

They all looked down at themselves. Tsuna had on a large t-shirt and boxer shirts, Sora was wearing only sweat pants, and Al had only shorts and a muscle shirt on. It them all ten seconds to understand why they were making the only girl with them uncomfortable. "S-sorry Riyo-chan, w-we'll c-change r-r-right n-now." Tsuna stuttered quickly and dragged the two boys away with some clothes. Making sure to leave some for her.

They all came back changed and ready to fight the wild. They all had on close to the same clothes. Military print shirts and black and baggy back pants and boots. They put their old clothes into the backpack. The only difference was the color of their shirts. Riyo had on yellow, Tsuna had orange, Al had on blue and Sora was wearing red. "Okay then we should all pick jobs." Al said to them.

"Hey why are you in charge. Tsunayoshi-sama is the Boss. He should be in charge." Sora yelled.

"It's okay. I agree. So what should we do?" Tsuna calmed the raven. Sora calmed down and seemed to go into deep thought.

"Well we should find water, food and shelter." He said. "The most important is water. If we find water most likely we will find animals we can cook."

"You mean kill an animal." Tsuna said.

"Well I'm a vegetarian so I'll find some plants to eat. Thank you." Al said and he grabbed the book and looked through it.

"I don't want to eat a rabbit so find enough for two." Riyo said

"I won't kill a rabbit okay. Maybe I can catch us a fish." Sora said quickly and grabbed the fishing string and then he broke a branch and started making a fishing pole. Then he picked up the four canteens

"Tsu-nii you can help me then making a camp. We will need a fire and bedding." Riyo then got up and started looking for things for the fire. Tsuna nodded and with that they made their way to do their job.

* * *

><p><em><span>~Midday~<span>_

Sora had found a lake and was very happy. He had been walking for how many hours. He was sweaty, tired and hungry. He made his way to the water and saw it was clean. He filled them with water and drank from the one that was red. Then he got ready to fish.

But Sora is not a patient person and got irritated and started to stomp in the water to get a fish. Angry he got his things and stomped up the hill to get back to camp. But because he was wet he ended up slipping and falling in a rose bush.

After about an hour Sora made it back to camp where Riyo and Tsuna were trying to make a fire. He walked up to them and smiled as he held up the canteens. "I got us some water." He said smiling.

"OMG what happened to you?" Riyo asked.

"I fell in a rose bush. It's nothing really." Sora said but winced when he tried to wave it off. Riyo sighed and made him sit down. Then Riyo grabbed the first aid kit.

"Take off the shirt." Riyo said. Sora was about to protest but Riyo shot him a glare that shut him up. He took off his shirt reveling scratches all over his body.

"Wow, what happened to you?" Al came into camp carrying an armful of fruits and plants. "Did you fight a bear or something?" he joked.

"Haha, very funny, you know what next time you need water you can get it yourself." Sora said then winces when Riyo pulled out a thorn.

"Sorry this may take a while." Riyo said then she turned to Tsuna and Al. "Can you guys start the fire please. Oh and make sure anything that is flammable is far away if Tsuna has the matches." Riyo joked.

"I said sorry. It was five years ago. How was I supposed to know the table was going to catch fire?" Tsuna said while Al and Sora exchanged confused looks. After ten minutes Riyo had taken out every thorn from Sora with a few yelps and cries. Tsuna and Al were able to make a fire.

"I don't think we have enough bandages for you." Riyo said looking through the kit.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Sora said and tried to get up but he winced.

"See, you still hurt." Riyo made him sit down. She had a hesitant look on her face before she made her up her mind. Then she pulled out a ring from around her neck. She put it on her finger. "I am so in trouble if Ta-nii finds out that I had this on me."

Sora's eyes widen before he relaxed. "Riyo-sama, I'll be fine you don't need to use that."

"Use what?" Al asked. "What are you planning on doing with that ring?"

"I plan to use my flame to heal Sora-san." Riyo told them and then she lit her ring. A small soft yellow flame erupted and then she started healing Sora's wounds. After a few minutes she was done. As soon as she was the ring shattered. "Darn, that's the second one in five weeks."

"What was that?" Tsuna asked. "Was that the flame you talked about?" Riyo stood up and dusted herself off.

"Yep, I'll tell you after we eat I'm starving." She said and they began cooking. They never notice a camera watching them all the time.

* * *

><p><em><span>~In a van at the edge of the forest~<span>_

Tanaki saw Riyo use the sun flame to heal Sora's wounds. A good thing because even he could see if she didn't they wouldn't have noticed the broken rib he had. _'Riyo has good eyes. But I'm still going to kill that guy for teaching her to use the Dying Will Flames.'_ Tanaki thought.

Then he noticed a call coming in for him by video chat. He pressed the answer button and the screen showed a woman in her late forties wearing pointed glasses and a grey tweed suite. "Good day, Tanaki-san. I'm here to report our findings." The woman said.

"Ah, Miss. Ginger what can you tell me." Tanaki said

"Well it seems the Vongola have hired Reborn to tutor Tsukiya (Tsuna's younger brother). We have confirmation saying they intend for the boy to become Vongola Tenth." Miss Ginger paused to observe her boss' reaction.

"I see, then either they completely forgotten about Tsuna, or they never considered him." Tanaki said. _'Those b*******, they will be sorry for hurting Tsuna. I'm sorry Riyo and Tsuna. I guess Tsuna will never get to have a real family.'_ Tanaki thought, and then spoke again. "What about the tests?"

"Yes, we tested the blood samples you got us of Yamaro Al and Ren Sora. Yamaro has Rain class flames and Ren has Storm class flames." Miss Ginger said reading the reports in her hand. "By the way when do you plan to bring them over to the base?" she asked.

Tanaki thought about it for a while before answering her questions. "When we have all of the guardians. All we need now is Thunder and Cloud and we are done."

"Fine then, just make sure you don't overdo it. The last thing we need is traumatized teens running the Family." She said before hanging up.

"I won't traumatize them. I think." He told himself

* * *

><p><em><span>~back with Tsuna's group. Sunset~<span>_

Riyo and Al were out gathering more wood. While walking around Riyo heard a rustling in a bush. Getting ready for some big animal to attack she looked over to the bush. Then a small ferret came out and walked around. Riyo smiled and picked some berries she held them out for it. "Come on little guy." She whispered. The ferret sniffed them before eating them. Then it climbed onto her arm and licked her face. "Do you want to come home with me?" The ferret just licked her cheek as an answer. "Okay then I'll name you Astro. Do you like it?" Astro licked her again as a yes.

"Riyo, we need to get back we have enough fire wood." Al yelled not far from her.

"Coming!" she yelled back and picked up the wood. Then she walked back to camp. When she did Sora and Tsuna gave her questioning looks.

"Riyo-chan, why do you have a ferret?" Tsuna asked her as she put the wood down.

"This is my new friend. His name is Astro. I found him. Please Tsu-nii can I keep him?" Riyo asked holding onto Astro.

"Riyo-chan I don't…" Tsuna started but made the mistake of looking into Riyo's eyes that were making a puppy dog eyes. "Fine with me, but you have to talk to Kaa-san and nii-san about it."

Sora threw a piece of wood into the cracking fire. "This should last us the night. Now do you mind telling us about that ring, Riyo-chan?"

Riyo sighed and sat down next to Tsuna. Then she began telling them what Tanaki told Tsuna. After about half an hour she was done. "I used a prototype ring. I have a few that I use until the real ones are done." She told them and showed them a few more rings around her neck.

"But, how did you heal Sora-kun's wounds?" Tsuna asked.

"Every flame has a different effect." Riyo said. "The Sky flame that Tsu-nii has the Harmony effect and is the rarest of all flames. The Storm flame is Disintegration, Rain is Tranquility, Sun is Activity, Thunder is Hardening, Cloud is Propagation and Mist is Construction."

"So what would be our flames?" Al asked when Riyo was done.

"I have no clue. You'll have to ask Ta-nii. He already sent for test to be done." She told them and got a confused look in return. "I saw a needle mark on Sora when I was treating him and knew it was from a blood transfusion."

"Eh, he Tanaki-sama took my blood!" Sora said

"Anyway can't we just use the rings you have to see what flame we have?" Al asked and Riyo just shook her head.

"The ring type and flame type have to be the same or nothing happens. I only have Sun and Mist class rings." She told him.

"Why do you have Mist class rings?" Tsuna asked her.

"Because even though I can use Sun flames better I still can use Mist flames, but not as good as Ta-nii." Riyo tells him.

They were quiet for a while then Sora broke the silence "Hey what do you guys think Tanaki-sama meant when he said that there's a monster in the forest?" He asked them

"Maybe he was just trying to scare us there's no such thing as monsters." Al answered.

"Y-you're s-sure a-about t-t-that? W-what if t-there is s-something o-out there?" Tsuna said beginning to panic. Then thunder sounded out in the distance. "Hii!" yelled and jump a foot in the air.

"It's okay Tsunayoshi-sama it's just a storm." Sora said then looked up and saw dark clouds. "We should find a place to stay before it starts raining." He told them and they started to gather their things.

"I remember seeing a cave not far from here." Al told them. "It should be big enough to hide us there." He told them and led them through the forest and to a big cave. "We should rest here until morning." And they went inside.

"Are you sure this is safe? Something could be in here already." Sora said looking around the cave.

"Sure, it's completely safe. Or do you think there's a monster here?" Al teases Sora unaware that happened to spook Tsuna and Riyo.

"Of course not! Anyway we should get to sleep." Sora said. They all lie down and soon fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em><span>~still in the cave Dawn of Thursday Oct 9 ~<span>_

The sun was coming up and morning dew covered the grass. The cold morning air woke up the four teens. The rain clouds have passed and they were stretching getting ready to get picked up by Tanaki. "Ah, we were able to survive the night with no problem." Al said "I wonder when Tanaki will pick us up?"

"Don't use his name so casually and I'm sure it's soon." Sora replied.

"Um…guys do you hear growling?" Riyo said out of the blue. They all looked over to hear and quieted down. Then they heard it, a low animalist growling coming from the back of the cave. The cave was to dark inside for them to see anything but they knew it was coming closer.

"M-m-monster?" Tsuna started panicking shivering like crazy.

"N-n-no, i-it c-c-c-can't b-b-be, m-m-monsters a-a-aren't r-r-r-real." Sora said trying to be calm. Everyone had edge closer to the mouth of the cave. Then a roar came and they all ran like a bat out of hell screaming bloody murder.

It wasn't till they were back were Tanaki left them yesterday. They looked behind them and saw a huge monster of a bear. "Tsu-nii, is this the end?" Riyo asked. Astro was hidden in her hair shaking like a leaf.

"I don't know." Tsuna said, they all huddled up in a small group just as the bear prepares to jump on them. Then a voice yelled 'STOP!', and the bear left them alone.

"Huh?" they all said and turned to see Tanaki petting the so called 'evil bear'

"Nii-san, why are you petting the bear that tried to kill us?" Tsuna asked the question on everyone's mind. Then they all stood up.

"Because, he was only doing his job." He smiled at them. "So how was your night?"They were all quiet for a while until Riyo snapped her fingers.

"I just found the monster that Ta-nii talked about." She said. They gave her questioning looks.

"Riyo, I doubt a bear counts as a monster." Al told her.

"Not the bear. The monster is Ta-nii." She said with a smile. Everything was quiet for about ten seconds before everyone but Tanaki was laughing. It even looked like the animals were laughing. Tanaki seemed to turn to stone.

"I think we should go." Tanaki said and they all stopped laughing. They all got in the van and left. Yes even the bear that they later learn was named Velo. They drop Al, then Sora before heading home. Tamaki loved little Astro and said yes to keeping him as long as Riyo took care of him. Then after getting ready they all left for school.

* * *

><p><em><span>~Later that day at school in Riyo's class~<span>_

Some girls came up to Riyo in some girls surrounded Riyo at her desk during break just as she was going to leave. "Yet a minute Yamigura, where do you think you're going?" a girl said.

"Out?" she told them that just seemed to make them mad.

"No, we heard you beat up some of my friends. Do you mind explaining why?" the girl that seemed to be the leader asked

"Sure, they were bad mouthing my brother so I taught them a lesion." She said, that caused a few murmurs in the group. Then the girl bowed to Riyo.

"Gomen Yamigura-san we had no idea. We won't bother you again." The leader said and then the group left.

"I never said it was Ta-nii though." She whispered to herself when the group was out of earshot. Then shrugging she walked out of the room only to be knock down by a fast moving redhead. They both fell to the ground. "Ow." Riyo said as she rubbed her butt. The red head looked up to her and then helped her up.

"Sorry, sorry." He said bowing. He was an inch taller her and wore thick back glasses and his hair reached the ends of his ear. Riyo recognized him as Potter Noah; he came from Europe with his Family.

"I'm okay." She told the boy. Then she could hear yelling from the end of the hallway and saw three upper classmen. Noah seemed to panic. "Are those guys bothering you?" she asked him. Noah looked surprised but nodded, "Then come with me." She didn't wait for and answer and grabbed his hand and led them to an empty room.

The room was filled boxes and dust. At the door was the three upper classman. To the boys it looked like they were trapped. But to Riyo it looked like her plan worked. Grabbing a broom and taking the handle she looked ready to fight. "Hey look boys she thinks she can take us on." One of the boys said and they laughed.

Noah looked at Riyo worried and hid behind one of the boxes. After two minutes he changed his mind when he saw the bullies on the ground twitching. "They aren't dead right?" he asked Riyo.

"Of course not. That would ruin my fun." She said. "My names Yamigura Riyo by the way." She told him.

"Thank you for your help. Can I call you Yami-chan?" he asked with blush. Riyo blink a few times before nodding.

"Okay…then I'll call you Noah-kun." She said. "You know I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship." And they walked out of the room turning off the light and ignoring the groans of the beat up boys.

* * *

><p><em><span>~after school at Tamaki's cake shop~<span>_

Noah met with Tanaki, Tsuna, Sora and Al during lunch and they all learned he knew how to make bombs and is a high level hacker. He would get bullied for his hair color and lived in a house of nine. After school they all went to Tamaki's shop and everyone helped run the shop.

Tamaki put Al at the register, Sora and Tsuna cleaning, Noah and Riyo were waiters and Tanaki ran away before being forced into a frilly apron. "I can't believe nii-san ran away." Tsuna complained as he cleared a table.

"Well…maybe he had an important meeting." Sora said but then he felt glares on him from almost everyone. Riyo noticed Noah was pretty quite.

"Noah-kun is something wrong?" she asked him. Noah blushed a bit but answered.

"N-no, I was just thinking. The strawberry short cake and peach cream cake seem the most popular. If make more of those then you can gain more profit. Also promoting some of the cakes can help bring in costumers." He told her. Tsuna, Tamaki and Riyo stared at him in shock. He got nervous but it left him when he was tackled in a hug from Tamaki.

"Oh Noah, you will be a great son-in-law. With you and Riyo in charge of the shop I don't have to worry about it when I retire." Tamaki said causing Riyo and Noah to blush.

"O-okaa-sama, d-don't say things like that. W-what makes you think we will get married anyway?" Riyo stuttered out still red.

"Of course you two will marry. I can feel the blooms of young love from you two." She said. Then a banging from upstairs could be heard before Tamaki came out.

"Riyo…love….marry? What in the name of all things sane is going on here?" He asked. But he got no answer as he was grabbed by Tamaki and dressed in an apron, gloves and hairnet.

"You, young man are still in trouble for dying you hair when I said no. Now go clean the dishes." Tamaki told him and pulled him into the kitchen.

"No~ Save Me~ Tsuna, Riyo, avenge my death!" Tanaki yelled before disappearing behind the kitchen doors. Everyone stood still for a second before laughing.

"Yami-chan your family is funny." Noah said, and then they all got back to work.

* * *

><p><em><span>~Late at night in Tanaki's room~<span>_

Tanaki was on the computer reading some reports when he got an e-mail from Miss Ginger. He read through it and when he finished he gave a smile. "Looks like I will be training Noah as well." He told himself. "Thunder flame class huh. Well he does look like one seeing as he told us he can use bombs. All that's left is Cloud." He said before turning off the computer.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That done. Sorry it took a while.<strong>

**Risa: yes sorry. Now don't you have something to say?**

**Me: I forgot…again.**

**Risa:*face palms* idiot**

**Me: ah right, sorry if it seems boring but I need to get meeting Tsuna's Family out of the way. Also Tsuna will be OOC. If you have any questions PM me or leave a review and I'll answer it here.**

**Risa: good, please review.**


	5. training hell and fighting

**Me: sorry this is so late but spring break is over and I had to go back to school and my computer broke down **

**Risa: making excuses and what about the interview**

**Me: ah, that will take a bit longer but it's almost done.**

**Risa: okay then, reborn doesn't belong to us, or its characters**

**Dreams/flashbacks**

~Time and place~

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

><p><span>~Outside Tamaki's bakery Friday Oct 10 5:30~<span>

Tanaki, Tsuna, Riyo, Al and Sora were in front of the bakery in jogging clothes for 'training' according to Tanaki. But the only problem was Riyo and Tsuna falling asleep standing. "Shouldn't we wake them up?" Al asked when he saw Tsuna and Riyo sleeping while leaning against the wall.

"Don't worry about them. We're just waiting for one more person." Tanaki said drink some coffee he got from who knows where. Two minutes later Noah ran up to them breathing hard. "Oh there you are. Now we can begin this morning's training."

"Wait a minute Tanaki-sama; you're letting this kid join our Family." Sora asked.

"Yes, yes I am." He told him. Noah looked between the two of them and then the rest confused.

"What are you guys talking about? I just got a call from Yamigura-sempia asking me to come here" Noah asked them.

"Kind of think of it, I don't know what's going on really either." Al said.

"Okay then, here's the story. First wake up Riyo and Tsuna." Tanaki said and Al went over to wake them up. When he shook Riyo awake she punched him but woke up. Sora started laughing at the poor silver-haired boy.

"That's not funny!" Al yelled at Sora but looked over to Tsuna and Riyo who were awake now.

"Where am I?" Tsuna asked still half asleep. He was about to go back to sleep when Tanaki yell.

"If you go back to sleep I will poor my coffee on you with no mercy." Tanaki said; that woke up the sleeping kids. They got up fast and looked around.

"Noah-kun, what are you doing here?" Riyo asked.

"Um, Yamigura-sempia called me here. Good morning Yami-chan." Noah said with a blush. Riyo and Tsuna looked over to the raven haired boy.

"That's right. Now I'm about to explain why we are training." Tanaki said and everyone listened. "Well, I am the current leader of a small mafia that takes in others who have had a harsh life or are in need of help. Right now we are one of the strongest Families around." He started off. He paused and let the info sink in. Al looked a mixed of shock and anger. Noah looked a bit afraid.

"Sora is one of those we helped and saved. His father wasn't the best in the bunch." This time Noah, Tsuna and Al looked shocked at Sora then went back to Tanaki when he began talking again. "Everyone in our Family has some kind of wound or another. And I know all of you do too." He told them and they all had a sad look in their eyes.

"But we help others heal those wounds. I can't tell you too much now but here is something I can tell you. Right now our Family is being threatened by another mafia." He told them and even Riyo and Sora were shock.

"Do you know who they are?" Tsuna asked. Tanaki gave Tsuna a sad look.

"They are Vongola." Those three words made Tsuna fall to the ground in shock. Everyone else rushed to his side.

"Why? Why now?" Tsuna whispered but they all heard him. "Do they know I'm here?"

"I don't think so. We worked hard to make sure they don't know who you are." Tanaki told him.

"What does Vongola want with Tsunayoshi?" Al asked while he helped the boy up to his feet again.

"Tsuna's younger brother is being trained as the Tenth Boss of Vongola. They hired the best hit man to train him named Reborn." Riyo said before Tanaki could answer.

"I want you guys to become Tsuna's guardians and protect our future boss Tsuna and become strong." Tanaki said. "When I deem you worthy you will take a trial and earn your true powers."

"And they would be…" Noah asked.

"You'll see when you're ready." Tanaki said and everyone who was dying to find out more just deflated. "Do you guys accept?" He asked them.

"You already know my answer; I will protect Tsu-nii with my life." Riyo said.

"If it's to protect Tsunayoshi-sama then I'll do anything." Sora said with a smile.

"I don't like the mafia, but I think Tsunayoshi and we can change that so I'll do it." Al said and he ruffled Tsuna's hair. Earning a scowl from Tsuna and a glare from Sora.

"I told you just call me Tsuna." Tsuna told him.

"Okay Tsuna then." Al said. Then they all looked over to Noah. Noah was thinking deeply about his choice. Then he answered.

"I don't think I can. I'm not strong, I can't fight and I don't know the first thing about the mafia." He said. "I want to help but I don't know how. I sorry." He looked down not wanting to look into their eyes.

"Then we can show you." Riyo said and he looked up to see her smiling. "I can tell you want to be strong and useful so we'll show you how. This is why we train to be stronger."

Noah though about it and then nodded. "I want to be stronger." With that Tanaki clapped his hands.

"Good now for today you will all go to these locations and find the items that are important to you. No weapon what's so ever are to be used. And if you do use them then you lose." Tanaki said then handed them all a map with a different pace circled.

"What are we looking for?" Al asked when he got his map.

Tanaki smirked and told them. "Everyone's is different, for Noah you have your computer, Sora your grandfather's sword, Al those new video games you loved so much, Tsuna is the baby pictures Tama-san took of you in a dress about to sent to everyone we know, and for Riyo is a certain sealed silk box you hid. I didn't know what was inside but since you went to so much trouble to hide it I took it." He said as every single one of their faces paled till they looked like ghost.

Riyo then looked ready to kill him but she looked at her map and left to find said sealed box. Then Tsuna left going the opposite direction. Sora and Al left together because their targets were close together. Noah then ran after to save his target behind Tsuna.

* * *

><p><em><span>~at Namimori shrine steps with Tsuna and Noah~<span>_

Tsuna and Noah's targets overlapped one another. It was Noah who suggested Tanaki might be using Noah's computer to send the pictures. They were about to climb the steps to get to the shrine when a recording played. "Good job on making to your target but you didn't think it would be that easy did you?" it was Tanaki's voice. "You will have to reach the top of the steps to the temple on top in 15 minutes or else the pictures will be sent and then the computer will blow up."

"What!" Tsuna and Noah said at the same time.

"And the stairs are all full of traps so make it to the top on time and you win. Good luck." And the recording ended. Noah and Tsuna looked over the 'innocent' looking steps and thought one thing _'I'm doomed.'_

* * *

><p><em><span>~In the sewer somewhere under Namimori with Sora and Al~<span>_

The two boys were walking through a tunnel with a flash light to look at the map. They had been walking but have seen no signs of their targets. And Sora was losing patience fast. "Danm where are they. We've been walking for who knows how long and it stinks down here." Sora said.

"Well it is a sewer. I'm sure we're close." Al said then shone the flash light at a tunnel next to them. "I think it's this way next" The tunnel was just big enough for them to walk though without bending much. It was covered in mold and other things.

"Gross, you better be right about this." Sora said and they walked in. The tunnel then led them to a large room that had more sewer tunnels around the walls. It was as big as two gyms and had a huge hole in the middle that had rivers of waste leading to the hole in a giant whirl pool.

Sora and Al stood on a platform of concrete with only two feet of solid ground stopping them from ending in sewer water. But that wasn't what had them in shock. No it was their targets hanging from the ceiling above the whirlpool by a rope with no way to get to them. "How do we get up there?" Al asked. Then Tanaki's recording started playing.

"Hey good job find this place. As you can see your things are dangling over this whirlpool of sewer waste. You guys have 15 minutes to get them down and not get sucked in by the water. Or else the rope will be cut and your things learn to swim." The recording said.

"What!" both Sora and Al said, and looked up to see that to rope was connected to a machine that had a knife close to the rope.

"Good luck to you." The voiced ended.

* * *

><p><em><span>~At an abandon Hospital with Riyo~<span>_

Riyo stood in front of an abandon hospital at the edge of Namimori. The hospital had three floors and looked like it came from a bad horror movie. The walls were leaching with mold, the window was broken and vines crawled the walls. _'Great it just had to be a hospital. A hospital. He knows I hate them. I'm going to kill him after this.'_ She thought. Then the recording started playing.

"Good job in finding this place. You're target is inside the on the third floor sun room. If you don't hurry your target will find itself burned by a magnifying glass fire. You have twenty minutes to find the room and save your target. Good luck." The recording of Tanaki said. If he was there he would have notice the look of hate and horror his little sister was sending at the direction the voice came from.

Riyo then ran into the building never noticing Astro who decided to fallow his master into the abandon hospital.

* * *

><p><span>~Back with Tsuna and Noah 13 min left ~<span>

Tsuna and Noah were running up the steps to the shrine on top. They had dodged arrows, spears and Velo who chased them until Noah threw a piece of bacon at him to make him stop.

"Why did you have bacon with you?" Tsuna asked as they hid from a fire coved arrow.

"I was late so I only grabbed some bread and bacon to eat." Noah answered and got up when the coast was clear. They started walking looking around to the sides to make sure nothing jumped out. They never noticed a wire on the ground until Tsuna tripped over it.

"Sawada-sepia, are you okay?" Noah asked as he helped Tsuna stand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tsuna said and took the hand Noah offered him to help him up. "What was that?" Tsuna asked as something whizzed pass him. It was faster than the arrows and smaller. His intuition told him it was something bad.

"I don't Know, may-gah!" Noah started saying then bent down and grabbed his stomach as something hit him.

"Potter-kun, are you alright?" Tsuna asked and bent down to check on him. Then he paused when he saw red on Noah's green sweater. _'Is that blood?'_ Tsuna thought.

"I'm…fine…just got the wind knocked out of me." Noah said and rubbed the 'blood' and pulled his hand back that was dyed red. "What is this stuff?" he asked.

"It's not blood then what?" Tsuna asked. Noah smelled the red stuff then pulled his face back in disgust.

"Its paint. He's shooting paint balls at us." Just as Noah said that they heard shooting noises and they were hit with different colored paint balls. They ran up the stairs to get away only to trip another wire. This time there was a click noise from above. They looked up to see a large rock rolling their way.

"HII!" Tsuna yelped as they jumped to the sides, Tsuna to the right Noah left, to get away from getting run over. Good news, they survived by landing in some plant. Bad news, they landed in thorn plant. "Is he trying to kill us?" Tsuna yelled in frustration when the rock past them.

* * *

><p><em><span>~With Al and Sora 10 min left~<span>_

Sora was pacing on the small platform they have trying to think of a plan on how to get to their things. The whirl pool was a good thirty feet long and their things were ten feet above water. And the ceiling was too high for them to reach. Al he was looking around the room for a plan. Then he notices a ladder on the wall of the platform next to them and a rope next to it.

He looked up and saw the ceiling was covered in pipes zigzagging all over the place. He also noticed that the rope that held their stuff above water was connected to one of those pipes. He sees if they climb the ladder they can reach one of the pipes and walk over to their stuff. "I got it!" he yelled.

"Huh, you got a plan on how to save our things." Sora asked skeptical. He never did warm up to Al.

"Yup." Al said smiling he pointed to the ladder and rope, then to the ceiling and pipes, then to the rope holding their things. He smiled at his plan. "So what do you think?"

It took a while for Sora to see what he meant. He thought about it for a second to think about it and then saw it could work. "Good plan. Good luck getting up there." Sora smiled to him. Al's smile faltered at that.

"You mean you go up there." Al said pointing at him and then to himself. "I'm not ready to die yet." He said.

"And you want me to. No way, I do not have a death wish. You do it." Sora said pushing Al lightly.

"I don't want to go up there. So you do it." Al pushed him back.

"No, you!" They started pushing each other.

"You!"

"You!"

"No, You!" Al pushed Sora with a bit of too much force and Sora ended up losing his footing and toppling over. Sora grabbed Al's arm and then they both ended up falling in the sewer water. The water was about three feet deep but it was enough for them to be drenched with it. Al stood up but Sora was flailing around.

"Help! Help! I can't swim! Somebody save me!" Sora kept yelling while waving his arms like a mad man.

"Sora! Sora! Just stand up!" Al yelled at him to get his attention.

"Huh?" Sora stopped long enough to see Al with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Sora blushed and stood up and pointed a finger at Al. "Never mention this to anyone unless you want me to cut your throat out." Sora hissed out.

"How about we both go up there and we keep this between ourselves." Al said as they got out of the mucky water. "Deal?" He said as they reached the concrete platform.

"Deal" Sora said and they shook hands on it. Lucky for them they were on the platform with the ladder and rope. Unlucky for them to ceiling was about fifty feet high. They started climbing and climbed up onto one of the pipes that led to their things. It was hard to do because the pipes were wet and it is easy to slip. After a bit of work they made it to the middle of the room above their things. "Alright now to pull our stuff up then we can get out of here. I really need to take a shower."

"You're telling me." Al said waving his hand in the air even though the whole place smelled the same. Al helped Sora pull their things up and he grabbed his 'precious video games' while Sora grabbed his great-great-great-great grandfather's sword.

Then Tanaki's voice sounded."Good job on getting you stuff back I knew you could do it. Now all you have to do is get out before the place floods. Later! And Good Luck!" then Tanaki's voice turned off.

"Hey what do you think he meant when he said flood?" Al asked afraid to look under him.

"What do you think idiot." Sora told him, and they both looked down when they saw that the whirlpool had stopped. The water was rising and fast. "What do we do, I can't die. I have to protect Tsuna-sama and Tanaki-sama and Riyo-sama."

"Um…run?" Al suggested. They looked around and saw a tunnel big enough for them to get through. And they stared running to get away from the fast rising poop water.

* * *

><p><em><span>~Back with Tsuna and Noah~<span>_

Tsuna and Noah were covered in paint, thorn and no doubt bruises. They were at the moment trying to dodge another attack of paint balls. Then one hit the ground ten feet from them and set off a smallish explosion. "Aww come on. Why bombs? Why?"Tsuna screamed at no one.

"Wait Sawada-sempia" Noah said and he threw a pebble ahead of them and a series of explosions fallowed until they came to a stop around the top of the steps. "It should be over now." Noah said as him and Tsuna ran to the top. They saw a small laptop with a timer on it.

The timer was counting down and Tsuna and Noah knew what that meant. Before Tsuna could say anything Noah rushed to the PC and started typing on it really fast. His hands were a blur to Tsuna's eyes. "Um...Noah-kun what are you doing?" Tsuna asked as he walked up to the redhead carefully.

"Stopping the pictures from being sent and deactivating the bomb. It's almost impossible to stop a message after 50% of it is already done. And less possible for the 90% done that we have now." Tsuna felt like he was going to die of shame if anyone sees those pictures. "But there is always a way to get anything back. I just need to crack this code and pass this firewall and…done" Noah clicked enter and the timer stopped.

"It's over! Thank you Noah-kun." Tsuna said to the boy. Noah slammed shut his laptop and then Tanaki's voice started again.

"Good job you two. I knew you could do it. Now all that's left is to get back down the stairs while avoiding the rain of paint balls. Good luck!" Tanaki says to them and no sooner did it finish did a rain of paint balls come down. Noah and Tsuna ran down the stairs to get away from them.

* * *

><p><em><span>~With Riyo~<span>_

Riyo looked around the hospital. The walls gave off a decaying smell and the place gave off creepy vibe to her. Astro was on her shoulder as she looked into a room she saw it was empty except for a bed a couple chairs and dust. Then the room was filled with the sounds of heart monitors and other machine. And she could she Tamaki pacing back and forth.

* * *

><p><em><span>~Hospital room 8yrs ago~<span>_

**Tsuna was lying motionless on the bed. Riyo and Tanaki were holding onto his hands on either side of the bed. Riyo was crying and hoping Tsuna would be okay. Then a doctor came in and started talking to Tamaki. "Well doctor? Is he going to be okay?" she asked.**

"**He will be just fine Koujima-san; he just had a small heart attack. That's all. But I should tell you. It may be best if he doesn't strain himself too much and stick to less active things." He told her.**

"**What do you mean?" she asked and didn't notice that Riyo and Tanaki were both listening. "He already doesn't play sports. Do you mean he won't even be able to run?"**

"**Yes, I'm afraid does. If he keeps straining his heart he will die." He gave a sigh and pinched his nose. "I can write you a report for his school. But nothing more. We will also like you to bring him in every other week to check his progress."**

"**Can't you heal him?" Riyo asked. The two adults looked shocked at her. "Can't you heal his heart so it doesn't hurt him anymore?" asked the seven year old girl.**

"**I'm afraid not honey. We just don't have the power to do that." The doctor told her. Riyo looked upset and gripped harder on Tsuna's hand. She had just seen her brother almost die in front of her while playing tag.**

**Tanaki on the other side bit his lip. He hated seeing Tsuna clutching his chest and hearing his rasping breathing and not being able to do anything. All he could do was calling his name and ask for help. Riyo had been crying up until the doctor coming in. He wished he was strong. So that he could save his brother and sister and protect them from everything.**

* * *

><p><em><span>~Back with Riyo~<span>_

Tears were running down Riyo's face as she remembered every horrible minute of feeling useless and scared in a hospital. Waiting hoping that they will never say the words that it was too late or they couldn't do anything. She hated seeing Tsuna paled face and sweaty in a hospital gown. More than wearing a dress.

That was why she wanted to get stronger. That was why when they met Tsuna's parents and they wouldn't help them she vowed she would. She will make sure Tsuna always smiled. Even if it meant being covered in blood after her plan is over.

Astro licked always her tears and she smiled at him. "Thanks pal. Now let's get that box." She ran through the all jumping over holes that were in the floors. Then she made it to the sun room on the third floor. "He went easy on me again didn't he?" Riyo muttered. She was covered in cobwebs from climbing through a hole in the wall to get inside.

In the middle of the room was a small black silk box. Above it was a device that would set it on fire in less than five minutes. She ran up to it and grabbed the box. She shook it to make sure that what was in there was still inside. She didn't notice that the floor was crumbling under her feet until she fell through the floor.

When she landed she felt a sharp pain in her side and her left ankle. She hears the cracking of something else and moved out of the way fast enough so that a piece of the concrete roof (floor) just missed her. "Astro?" she called and her small ferret jumped into her arms. "I don't know about you but I want to get out of here and fast." Astro nods his head and they head over to the door and try to open it.

Her side was burning and her ankle protested with every step she took but she held back her cries and tears. They just reached the first floor when things started falling off the walls. The whole place starts shaking and she hears a voice. "Kill…rip…kill the child." It was cold and inhuman. She feels someone behind her and turns around.

And she sees a zombie like nurse with a knife covered in blood. The only thought in her head was _'run.'_ Then after that, _'this is your entire fault Ta-nii!' _she ran so fast she didn't notice how the 'zombie' moved like a machine and there were mechanical sound coming from it.

* * *

><p><em><span>~An hour later at Tsuna's house~<span>_

Tamaki was not happy when she saw the bruises and scathes on Tsuna and Noah. Or the horrible smell coming from Sora and Al who had to leave before they drove away her early costumers. Riyo healed up Tsuna and Noah with her last ring. And lied saying she was fine. She used some first aid on her ankle and side which she found a big gash and bruise from her fall.

Tanaki told her she was supposed to go through a different hall way which would have taken her through a bunch of traps and surprises. After a few minutes they were all walking to school in their uniforms and ready for a brand new day. "Hey Yami-chan did you hear?" Noah asked her. Riyo tilted her head to show she was listening. "They have a whole fan club just for your brothers and their friends."

"Do they now? Well I hope that means less trouble for us." She said.

"From what I heard they consider us all the cool kids." He told her.

"How so?" asked Al who was listening in.

"Well, there are a lot of people who are saying how great you all are and how smart you are." He said now all of them were listening.

"How did you find out all this?" Sora asked.

"Well…I listened in on my sister and her friends who are part of the Ren Sora Fan Club. They have fan clubs for all of us." He told them.

"Us, I knew Riyo-chan and nii-san had fan clubs and I knew it was a matter of time for Al-san and Sora-san to have one but all of us? Are you sure?" Tsuna asked.

"Yup, most of the boys are in Yami-chan's fan club and apparently you and me go in the 'boyish cute' factor." He told him as Al and Sora tried to stifle their laughs at the two boys' hurt manly pride at being called cute.

"Wait! Are you telling me that some pervy teenage boys are after my baby sister?" Tanaki said and that got everyone's attention.

"Huh…I don't know, but they do have pictures of her and say they all worship her." Noah said and hid behind Al for protection from the angry mist using sadist.

"I must protect my baby sister from the evil known as teenage boys! Come on Sora you are helping me destroy them. The demons." Tanaki said then he grabbed Sora and they ran all the way to the school.

"What the heck just happened?" Riyo asked. Then she looked at her watch and saw the time and jump. "Oh no, I'm going to be late for Judo tryouts. I'm going to join the team."

"Good for you. Wish you good luck." Al said and patted her head.

"Good luck Riyo-chan, and be careful." Tsuna said and she and Noah ran off.

"You do know Noah has a crush on her right?"Al asked Tsuna as they kept walking. Tsuna looked surprised but nodded.

"Just don't tell nii-san that. I want her to be happy. She always sticks with me and nii-san. I like that and I hope we can all be together and hope we never part but, if she finds love who am I to say no." he said. Then after a while he asked Al, "Do you want to go help nii-san victims from the fan club?" hiding a very unfitting evil aura.

Al thought about it for a while then told him. "You're the boss so whatever you want to do, I'll fallow you."

* * *

><p><em><span>~Riyo's tryout~<span>_

Riyo was warming up on the mat and Noah was sitting to the side and saw how there were only two other girls other than Riyo. They were both white belts but Riyo had a brown belt. The caption was Chinese and a third year. He had a black belt and black uniforms while everyone else's were white. He was taller than both him and Riyo by a lot.

He knows his name is Chang Lee. Lee had long black hair that was in a ponytail and it looked like he never smiled. And he had red eyes that looked like blood to Noah. He stopped in front of the room with four other kids in back uniforms and clapped his hands. "Alright now. I want you all to partner up. You will be sparring. There are thirty of you here. There are only two spots open for the team and the rest of you will be stuck in the class for three more months until we go again. The top two will get on the team only. No exceptions. Go!"

Riyo faced her partner. She got in her fighting stance. Wincing a little when a sharp pain from her ankle shot up but forced herself to block it and the punch her partner try to give her. She grabbed his arm and then forced him on the ground. A whistle was blown and a "Your out!" was shouted by one of the team members.

Then came the next one, then the next and the next; until there were only four students left. Riyo rubbed her ankle as she rested. Noah next to her. "You only have to fight one more guy next and you get to be on the Judo team." He told her.

"Yup, after this next week is Karate, then free style fighting." She said though a smile.

"Hey will you be okay your ankle looks kind of swollen?" Noah asked worry lacing his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a sprain." She lied quickly. No her ankle was burning and the gash on her side made her breathing hard. She was happy she had and under shirt or else the blood from it would have surely been seen. She looked up to see the caption calling her. "Time for my next match see you after this.

It was just her and this third year that had the smell of a dead rat. He even looked like one with his crazy curly hair. He tried to hit her but she dodged. She was about to try and pin him but her ankle gave way and she gave a small yelp. _'No I can't mess this up now. But it just hurts so much.'_ "Hey you," she looks up and sees Lee talking to her, "have you been fighting this whole time with an injury?"

She bites her lip and nods a yes. He makes a humming sound then looks over to Noah. "Hey you, you're her friend right?" Noah says yes. "Take her to the infirmary. Make sure she is treated. I won't have my team members fighting unless they are at their best." Riyo and everyone look surprised at that.

"I'm on the team?" she asks. Unable to believe it.

"Yes, now go get treated or I'll change my mind." He says and she gets up and bows. Noah helps her out and takes her to the infirmary.

However later that day Tanaki goes to talk to Lee about why his sister is hurt. After that he comes home and tells Lee will be training with them after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: finally, do you know how long this thing was.<strong>

**Risa: I already know.**

**Me: okay now here's the deal. Ok**

**Risa: well**

**Me: I want to know if I should have any pairings in this. And who they should be.**

**Risa: any are fine but it might not turn out to good plus…**

**Me: I have never done a yaoi before and I promise nothing.**

**Risa: and reborn and the others will come just be patient**

**Me: and I want to add more I will try ok**

**Risa: please review.**


	6. meeting strange babies

**Me: *hiding in an underground base* don't hurt me. I had the curse call writers black and my brother and dad were in an accident so please don't hurt me.**

**Risa: that and she has a horrible addiction to reading fanfiction.**

**Me: hey, don't make it sound like I'm lazy.**

**Risa: but you are.**

**Me: whatever I don't own Reborn just my OCs**

_~Time and place~_

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**Flashbacks/Dreams**

* * *

><p><em><span>~Monday Oct 13 3:30pm Tamaki's Bakery~<span>_

Tsuna set a cup of tea in front of Riyo who had her head on the table and then he sat across from her. "Are you okay Riyo-chan." He asked.

Riyo looked up and grabbed her tea. "No, the nurse said it would be a week before I can join practice and even then I have to take it easy." She stopped to take a drink. And even worse Caption Lee is going to be helping Ta-nii training." She put her head back down.

Tsuna smiled at her. "Well you did get hurt pretty bad. And Chang-san is good in helping us fighting. He has us spar and tonight he is going to teach us about the weak points in the human body. And I think Noah-kun is doing really well."

Even though it was meant to cheer her up Riyo still felt bad. She wasn't allowed to stand up for long periods of time because she had twisted her ankle even though she could heal herself Tanaki said it was best she didn't saying. "It would be to suspicious if she walked to school with no injuries after everyone heard she was hurt."

So Riyo was stuck with walking with crouches for a week and for some reason roses and unsigned cards in her shoe locker every time she opened the door. Tanaki would rip them and set them on fire using illusion while cursing the senders. Tsuna and Al would try to calm him down before he decided to kill all the schools boys.

Tanaki started training them in fighting since Riyo already knew how to do that he didn't have to worry about that. Tsuna was a natural and Sora and Al would help him if needed. Lee taught Al and Sora since they knew more. Noah even if he had trouble first soon got the hang of it. All and all Tanaki thought it was time for them to learn about _that._

The chiming of the bell brought Tsuna and Riyo out of their thoughts as a new customer came in. At first they thought it had been their imagination because they didn't see anyone then they looked down and saw a kid in a suite with a lizard on his hat.

'_No way! What is he doing here? I have to tell Ta-nii about this.'_ Riyo thought as she saw who it was. She got out her cell to text Tanaki. Tsuna even though he thought it was weird had to go talk to the small customer to take his order. The kid had taken a seat next to Riyo just behind her.

"Hello, welcome to Tamaki's Bakery would you like to order something?" Tsuna asked the child.

"I'll have an espresso coffee." The kid said. Tsuna blinked a few times and was reluctant to give a kid a coffee.

"Are you sure? We have milk you know. Maybe that would be better." Tsuna said with a smile but it disappeared as the lizard changed into a gun and pointed it at Tsuna.

"I'll have the espresso." The kid said. Riyo acted without thought and came in between Tsuna and the gun.

"You leave Tsu-nii alone. I thought you would have more sense than to try and shoot someone innocent." Riyo said ignoring the pain that shot up through her leg. She glared at the child and Tsuna tried to get her to sit back down.

"Riyo-chan sit back down your still hurt." Tsuna said ignoring the gun still aimed at them.

"No Tsuna she is doing her job in taking care of you but I agree she shouldn't be out here in the first place." Lee said coming inside the shop.

Tanaki came in with Sora, Noah and Al. Sora took Riyo's place in front of Tsuna and Al and Noah helped Riyo to sit back down and checked her foot. "I never expected Vongola to come here of all places." Tanaki said

"Vongola?" Tsuna said then looked at the kid. He remembered what his brother and sister said about Vongola.

* * *

><p><em><span>~Oct 11 Tanaki's room 4:23pm~<span>_

**Everyone was seated all over the room drinking some water after having running for 30 minutes except Riyo who had to time them. "Hey Tanaki, do you mind telling us why we are training so hard?" Al asked after he drained his glass.**

**Everyone looked up. It was true. Everyone had thought that too. Not even Riyo knew why. Even Tanaki was training alongside them. Tanaki looked reluctant to tell them but choose it would be best for them to know.**

"**I got some info that said that the Vongola hired the world best hitman to teach the Tenth Vongola." He told them. Sora's eyes narrowed and Riyo frowned.**

"**They hired him?" Riyo asked. "Why him, there are a bunch of others willing to teach the brat."**

"**Who are you guys talking about?" Al asked and Tsuna agreed he felt out of the loop. **

"**The Vongola are one of the most powerful Families in Italy. It is said that three of the five heirs were killed by rivals. Weaklings I guess." Lee said**

"**One of the heirs is unable to become Decimo because of a mess a few years ago the Vongola covered up." Tanaki added "So that leaves only one, Sawada Tsukiya." Tanaki waited for the explosion he knew would come.**

"**Sawada? As in related to Sawada-sepia?" Noah**

"**Is he…my…?" Tsuna tried to ask but the words were caught in his throat. Tanaki nodded and Tsuna bald his hands into fist.**

"**The Sawada families are descendents of the Primo Vongola. They left Tsu-nii in an orphanage when he was young just because he was the weaker one." Riyo said and if she held her glass any harder it would shatter. Noah notice and took it before that could happen.**

"**Who is the strongest hitman in the world?" Al asked.**

"**They call him Reborn but no one knows what he looks like or they won't tell and we aren't even sure that's his real name." Tanaki said while running his hand through his hair. "What we do know is that they are seeing us as a threat and want us out of the picture."**

**Tanaki wasn't sure what the full effect of his words was but one thing was for sure. Everyone in that room hated the Vongola a little bit more after that. Noah had even started doing research on them to see if he could find out anything useful.**

* * *

><p><em><span>~Back to the present~<span>_

Tsuna looked at the kid. He didn't look like he was strong but Tsuna learned the hard way not everything is what is seemed. "Who are you?" Tsuna asked.

"My name is of no importance. Who are you guys and Family are you from?" the kid asked.

"Why should we tell you when you haven't told us?"Tanaki said back. They looked at each other for a few seconds neither showing anything on their face. Finally the kid jumped down and left.

"Nii-san how did you know he was Vongola?" Tsuna asked Tanaki.

"One of my contacts was able to show me a picture of him." He told them. "That guy was Reborn." He said, everyone had mixed reactions; some anger (Riyo and Sora) others shock (Noah, Al and Tsuna) and some curious (Lee) "If they are coming here I think you guys are ready."

"Ready for what?" Al asked

"Ready to come to the base of course. Pack your bags kids we are leaving tonight." He said and with that everyone was left confused except Lee who just left.

* * *

><p><em><span>~Later that night~<span>_

Riyo was on her phone. "Is everything ready okay then, bye." Riyo hung up her phone.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked her. Riyo was surprised and jumped into the air.

"Ah, caption. It's nothing. Just making sure some things are in place for a surprise." She said. They were waiting for the ride that would take them to the base. Just then a black van (the same one that took them to the forest) came and parks in front them.

Tanaki opens the back door. "Alright everyone on." He said. Everyone grabbed what they had and got into the an. They were told to bring enough clothes for a week. Andy anything else they needed.

"Nii-san, just where is the base?" Tsuna asked.

"Not far. But most of its underground. We need to keep it a secret after all." Tanaki told him. Soon they stopped in front of Al's apartment building.

"Um, Tanaki, why are we at my place." Al asked.

"Oops, I forgot you lived here?" He said. "It looks different in the middle of the night." He said obviously thinking back to when he kidnapped them all in the dead of night. Lee and Noah who weren't there just wondered what he was talking about. "Just come on." He told them and they got out. "Leave your things."

When they all came out the land lord came. "Good day Boss." He said and bowed to Tanaki.

"Boss, wait you know my land lord?" Al asked.

"Yep, this is one of our members. He works as a spy; he kept an eye on you to make sure you were really with us." Tanaki said.

"Sorry kid, have to do what the Boss says. I just hope you forgive me." The old man said smiling showing his gummy teeth. Al just stood dumbfounded.

"Can you show us to the base now?" Lee asked

"Right, this way guys." Tanaki said and they went to the land lord's room and he showed them a bare wall. Before they could ask questions a panel opened and Tanaki pushed in the code, had his hand scan and ejected some of his flames.

"The secretly is that even with one or two or the keys an enemy has to have all of them to open the door. And the only way you do that is to be in the main computer data base. If you're not, you get electrocuted, bound and gagged and put in the prisons." Tanaki explains.

They go into an elevator that takes them underground. They walk out into a hall way. Tanaki leads them to the meeting room were three people were already waiting for them. Riyo goes straight for a kid in a purple jump suite."SKULL!" she yelled as she hugged him. "I missed you!" she said while she hugged him.

"Of course you did. Who wouldn't miss the great Skull-sama?" Skull said. "Can you put me down now?" even though he said that he made no effort to get down.

"It's good to see you again Tanaki-sama, Riyo-sama." Miss Granger said.

"You too, Miss Granger. Guys this is our Head of Base Miss Aurora Granger. The purple baby being smothered by Riyo is the Cloud Arcobaleno is Skull. And the one in the corner who has yet to even try to great us is my right-hand man and the Head of Tech Verde." Tanaki introduced them.

"Well I was going to but Aurora beat me to it after I was shocked to see Riyo try and crush Skull." Verde said as he started typing on his laptop. "Next time Tana make sure everything is planned out before hand like you oh so hate to do."

"I plan things. Sometimes. Anyway weren't we here for a meeting."

"Right, I'm sure you do. And yes. As soon as everyone sits down we can start." Verde said and took a seat next to the head of the table were Tanaki sat. Riyo sat next to Verde with Noah after her and after that Al. On the other side of Tanaki were Tsuna then Sora then Miss Grainger. Skull sat on Riyo's lap.

"I'm sure your all wondering why the Vongola are here. I did some research and found that the head of the Varia is challenging the young Decimo for Vongola. He and his Guardians were sent to Japan for training and hiding." Verde, "Though I have no idea where they are."

"I'm sure they're close. Reborn came into our shop today. I don't think he'll come in again unless it's to confront us. What we need is a way to meet them on our own terms." Tanaki said.

"One of our spies told me the Ninth is in a hotel in Tokyo. We could set up a meeting." Verde said.

"Wait what if he finds out who I am? He already saw us. He knows we know he's with Vongola. He could try to find information on us." Tsuna said.

"No need to worry Tsuna, I told Verde and Miss Granger to erase anything that had to do with any of us. If they want information on us they would have to break into our systems and steal them." Tanaki told them

"So what's the plan?" Lee asked. "Are we going to meet them or not?"

Tanaki thought about it for a minute then gave his answer. "Yes, Miss Granger set some clothes for us in our rooms. I doubt anyone here owns some suites. Verde set up a meeting with the Ninth Vongola. Then give me the details. Skull you lead everyone to their rooms."

"What, that's the maid's job." Skull protested. But a glare from Tanaki shut him up. "Okay everyone fallow me." Skull jumped down from Riyo's hold and led them out. Riyo shot a glare at her brother but he shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: again sorry it took so long but please review. And tell me what you think.<strong>


	7. meeting the vongola

**Me: to be perfectly clear this story is an AU, the original character will come out. And the reason they are not Tsuna's guardians is because they abandoned him. If anyone else has any problems they can get out now and I do not want to see their names again.**

**Risa: We got a review that had a problem with the story. But hey if you don't like this story no one is forcing you to read. **

_~Time and Place~_

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking'

~LINE~

_~Oct 14 three hours before the meeting~_

Tsuna looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black suite that fit him perfectly. At the meeting Tanaki would lead but Tsuna will be recognized as Boss. They would all be wearing mask to hide the fact that Tsuna is well Tsuna. He would finally see his brother after ten years. Tsuna wondered what his brother was doing now.

_~The Vongola Mansion Grounds~_

Under a large tree there were three boys. A tall, tanned raven haired boy who had fallen asleep. A tall, sliver haired boy who had a permanent scowl on his face who was smoking. And a small blond boy who had large brown eyes and was reading what looked like a file. Their names are Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato and Sawada Tsukiya. Tsukiya had a frown on his face as he read. "What's wrong Boss?" Gokudera asked.

"This new Family we are meeting with. We have no information on them. We don't know who the boss is, where they came from or when they started." Tsukiya closed the folder. "We have nothing to go on. Not even their name."

"This is why we are meeting with them in the first place." Reborn came out of a small elevator in the ground. "You and your guardians are going with the Ninth to the meeting in Tokyo later tonight to meet with them."

"So we are going to meet with the guys who have been taking out all the other weaker Families?" Gokudera asked, and then he gave a smile. "Don't worry Tenth I will make sure they know you are better than then." Gokudera bowed to Tsukiya.

"Baka!" Reborn kicked Gokudera in the back of the head. "We are trying to make a treaty. You guys cannot mess up. We don't know how strong they are. If they get enough allies and we are their enemy we can have some problems. We are already dealing with the Millefiore. We don't need more enemies. We are counting on you guys."

"Don't worry kid," Yamamoto said, he was awake the whole time and was pretending to sleep. "Tsuki can handle it. Can't you Tsuki?" Tsukiya didn't look so sure but smiled nonetheless.

"Good, because if you fail…I'll have no choice but to restart your training from the very beginning." Reborn pulled his fedora over his eyes and turned Leon into a gun. Causing the three teens to shiver in fear and Reborn to smile. "Let's go meet the Ninth."

_~In the meeting room ~_

Tsukiya sat down between Yamamoto and Gokudera. He looked around the room. He could see his guardians were already there. Chrome sat next to Yamamoto and Lambo was on her lap. Ryohie sat next to Gokudera and Hibari stood near the corner to the left glaring at Mukuro who was in the corner to the right. The Ninth guardians sat on the other end of the table.

"Tsukiya, I'm sure you heard about the meeting taking place tonight?" The Ninth asked.

Tsukiya nodded. "We are meeting with that new Family that is growing in power. We are going to try to form an alliance right?"

"That's right; I want you and two of your guardians to come with me. Only eight people can go. I am taking two of my own plus Reborn and Iemitsu. The last three will be you and two of your guardians so choose wisely." The Ninth explained. All of Tsukiya guardians looked at him. Secretly wishing to be the ones chosen.

"I will take Hibari and Mukuro; if they are dangerous we will be protected." Tsukiya said after a few seconds. Reborn nodded at his choice.

"Then you three should get ready. We will leave in two hours. "The Ninth dismissed them.

_~In Tsukiya's room~_

Tsukiya was in a fierce battle with his arch enemy and was losing fast; he pulled one last time and finally gave up trying to tie his tie. When a knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. "Tsu-kun are you ready yet?" the voice of his mother asked through the door.

"Almost, I'm just having trouble with my tie." Tsukiya answered. The door opened and Nana walked in.

"Let me help you, your father always had trouble with this too." Nana fixed his tie. "There, my baby is growing up."

"Mom, I'm only thirteen." Tsukiya said.

"I know, it seems like only yesterday you were only learning how to talk." She said trying to fight tears. She loses herself in her memories, then a small one of a brunet child came and she almost gasped. But fought against it. "Now go on Hibari and Mukuro are waiting for you." She pushed her son out and Tsukiya went to find his cloud and mist guardians.

Nana looked out of the window as they drove off. 'I wonder how Tsuna is. Is he happy? Is he going to school? Or did he…' She stopped her thoughts there. She wouldn't let herself feel guilty about leaving the sick babe in the orphanage all those years ago. But she wondered what he was doing now.

_~Outside the Hotel~_

Verde pulled out seven masks from who knows where. "Put these on. They will keep your face hidden." The others took them.

"Why do we need to wear them?" Al asked as he but on the blue mask. Each one had one for their flam color. Sora had red, Riyo yellow, Tsuna orange, Tanaki indigo, Lee purple and Noah green.

"Because one, we don't know how the meeting will go. If it ends badly and they know our faces they can track us down. Second, we can't let them know Tsuna is with us. If they know who Tsuna is they might try and take him." Tanaki explained to them. The idea of Tsuna being taken away by the very people who left him behind angered them. They nodded in understanding. A guard opened the door and they stepped outside.

Once inside the hotel Tanaki and Verde went to the front desk and asked for the meeting room. The man at the desk led them down a hallway to two huge doors. When they opened it inside was the Vongola. The Ninth stood up and went to greet Tanaki.

"It is good to finally be able to meet you face to face Vongola Ninth." Tanaki said.

"Kufufu It isn't face to face though. You are wearing a mask. Why not show us what you look like." Mukuro said.

"We have our reasons." Verde answered. "I would have thought that the Vongola would have taught their followers to only let the Boss do the talking when an important meeting is taking place."

Mukuro kept his poker face in place, "Kufufu an Arcobaleno. How interesting."

"Verde I thought you said you would never work under someone." Reborn said.

"I am just returning a favor." Verde said nothing more.

Tsuna wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the boy who looked almost exactly like himself except for the blond hair. 'That must be my brother; he is the one my parents choose over me.' But before he could get any more depressed a hand slipped into his. He turned to his right and saw his little sister Riyo. Since the masks only cover the top half of their faces he could see the small smile she gave him.

She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. "Shall we start the meeting?" Tanaki asked.

"Yes, we should." Ninth said. He sat at one head of the table while Tanaki sat at the other. "I want to offer and alliance with Vongola and your Family."

"And tell me Vongola, why should we ally ourselves with you?" Tanaki asked he put his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand. Ninth seems shock at that. "We are able to protect ourselves and money is no problem, so again I ask why we should ally ourselves with you."

"I'm sure you heard of Byakuran and the Millefiore. We could beat him if we work together." Tsukiya said. Shocking the others into looking at him. Tanaki just smiled.

"Maybe another Family would have taken you up on that deal but Byakuran and I had already met. And we spoke; he will leave us out of his little war as long as I keep his plans hidden. So try again." Tanaki said, he was enjoying very much the look of worry that set into the Vignola's faces after that.

"Is there anything we can offer for an alliance?" The Ninth asked, even though years of being a mafia boss taught him never let the enemy name the price he didn't want to get on the wrong side of this new Family.

"No," Tanaki said.

"Do you know what you are giving up?" Tsukiya said. "We are the strongest Family in the world. You do not want us as your enemy."

Tanaki frowned but when he spoke he only spoke to the Ninth "Your heir is very rude Vongola, unlike mine here you see." Tanaki gestured to Tsuna.

"You already have an heir at a young age?" Reborn asked.

"We can't be too careful can we?" Verde said.

"This is a waste of time Yamigura-sama, I say we leave now." Sora said.

"Maybe, they do seem weak do they not?" Tanaki said. Just as the Ninth was going to call out a black blur passed him and was aimed for Tanaki. Before it could hit though Lee had stopped Hibari from hitting him with a wooden staff.

Lee kicked Hibari off him. "Wow, you are strong. I want to bite you to death."

"I think we should try again some other. Without your excitable heir and his guardians." Tanaki said and led the others out of the room.

_~Back in the Van~_

"So that's how you handle our allies?" Riyo asks him with an eyebrow raised.

"Shut up." Tanaki said.

"Let's just go home." Sora said

"Yeah I have a surprise for you, Tsu-nii." Riyo said.

_~Back at the Base~_

They walked to the mess hall they walked in to the room the lights were off. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNA!" The lights turn on and the others were holding presents to Tsuna.

"Thank you guys." Tsuna says.

~LINE~

**Me: There done now. Review please**


	8. party and transfer students

**Me: I know it has been a long time since I updated but it's not my fault.**

**Risa: sure it isn't**

**Me: it isn't. Our internet was shut down for a while so we could get a better one, I just barely got it.**

**Risa: isn't there more.**

**Me: Ok I also have a bit of writer- block; I'm not sure what to do now. So I'll ask you guys for help. At the end of this chapter, so stick around.**

**Risa: She doesn't own Hitman Reborn, only her OCs.**

_~Time and Place~_

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**Flashbacks**

~LINE~

_~Oct 15 in Tsuna's room at HQ~_

Tsuna was awake but he didn't leave his bed. He was on his side as he thought about his brother. _'He looked a lot like me. If it wasn't for the blond hair we would look the same. I wonder if we didn't wear the masks would he have notice. Or even care. Nii-san and Riyo-chan said he doesn't know about me but what if…'_

He turned to his other side and felt a cold metal on his chest. He looked down and saw a golden locket. It was simple except for his initials being carved on it. He sat up and picked it up in his hand. He opened it and saw a picture of himself, Riyo, Tanaki and Tamaki. Then on the other side was a strange crest he never saw before but remembered that Riyo explained it last night when she gave it to him for his birthday.

_~Last night at the party~_

"Happy birthday Tsu-nii." **Riyo handed Tsuna a small box. It was the same box that Tanaki took when he was training them. Tsuna took it and looked inside. He picked up the locket and opened it. He looked at the crest on the inside.**

"I had Verde make it. The crest is of our Family." **Riyo explained.**

"Our Family?" **Now that Tsuna thought about it, he didn't even know what the Family name was. Let alone that they had a crest.**

"Si, our Family. I designed it. But Tanaki came up with the name." **Riyo said and looked over to Tanaki who was stuffing himself with BBQ chicken wings.**

"What is our name?" **Tsuna asked, hoping he didn't sound stupid. Which he probably did. Riyo looked like she was about to answer before she realized she didn't know either.**

"I have no idea, Ta-nii never told me. Hey Ta-nii, since you're not busy mind telling us what you choose as the Family." **Riyo asked Tanaki who stopped eating at once. He swallowed the last of his chicken, whipped his face then put on a very horrible smile he gets when he tries to lie.**

"Well you see little sister, as Boss I have a lot of other commitments that include lots of work and little time to come up with names-" **Tanaki was cut off** **by Verde.**

"He never came up with one." **Verde told them. Tanaki sweat-dropped at the look everyone gave him. After a few yells, and one much bruised Boss Miss Granger came up with a good idea.**

"Let's let Sawada-sama choose the name, since Yamigura-sama can't find the time to come up with a name."

"That's a good idea. Tsuna should come up with a great name."** Al said. After a few tries he looked down to his new locket and held it in his hand. **

"Oro, the Oro Familia." **Tsuna said. **"Oro means gold, to find gold you have to dig deep. They never gave us a chance to dig so they never saw the gold we had in ourselves." **He looked up to the others.**

** Tanaki thought about it for a while. **"I like it; from now on we are the Oro Familia." **With that the party went on. Others gave their gifts to Tsuna. Later he went to bed with the locket around his neck.**

_~Back to the present~_

Tsuna put on his uniform. They would be going back to school today. They would be getting exchange students today and he wanted to make a good impression. Tanaki doesn't trust them, but then again he rarely trusts anyone. Once everyone ate they headed back up through the elevator and got in the van. They would be coming back after school for more training.

_~At the Sawada house hold~_

Tsukiya looked at himself as he thought of going to a normal school for the first time since ever. "Remember, even if you know all the subjects by heart and we are in the middle of a war, if your grades slip I will put a bullet through your head." Reborn said from behind him.

"HEI! Reborn don't do that you scared me." Tsukiya said.

"A Boss has to be ready for anything." Reborn said. "Remember keep your eyes open, I already have an idea where _they_ are but I want to make sure. So don't mess this up."

"Ok, ok, I'm off then." He went downstairs kissed his mom good-bye and left. Nana and Reborn watched him meet up with Yamamoto and Gokudera outside. While Reborn thought about his student, Nana thought about the son she left in this town all those years ago.

She wondered if it was too late to go and find him. And if she did would he want anything to do with her. It almost brought tears to her yes. But she steeled herself into thinking there was no other choice.

_~In Riyo's classroom~_

Riyo and Noah sat next to each other in class as they heard the gossip around them. "It is almost weird how excited everyone is about the exchanged students' right?" Noah told Riyo.

"Really they can gossip about almost anything. Did you find anything out? I know you and Verde were looking things up on the Vongola and Millefiore movements." Riyo asked him.

"Well we found out that the Millefiore are trying to gain territory but they aren't targeting us…yet." Noah told her, taking out some note. Some on mafia business, others for class. "The Vongola are having problems choosing an heir."

"I thought they already picked one." Riyo said, Noah gave her his notes and kept talking.

"They did, but some don't want Tsukiya as Boss, so they are supporting Xanxus as Boss. They are mostly in the Varia; they are planning on taking out Tsukiya so Xanxus can become Boss. It got so dangerous they moved Tsukiya out of the country. That's why he was there yesterday."

"Well that's stupid, having him come to our meeting yesterday. Now that we know where he is, we could tell Varia if we wanted to and have him killed." Riyo said.

"They were keeping quiet about the Varia, they don't know we know. And they probably didn't think we would deny the alliance." Noah took back his notes, blushing as his hand brushed past Riyo's.

The teacher walked in quieting any and all talking. "Class as you may know we have two new exchanged students entering our class from Italy. You may come in now." He told the person outside the door.

They exchanged students walked into the classroom, bowed and introduced themselves. "Hello, my name is Sawada Tsukiya; it is nice to meet you."

"My name is Chrome Dukuro, nice to meet you."

Riyo wanted nothing more than to do one of two things. One was to rush out of the room and tell her brothers the Vongola were in the school. But she knew it would be suspicious and they needed to keep Tsuna safe. The next thing she wanted to do was beat up the Vongola heir, but again it would be suspicious.

After a question and answer that took the whole period they were free to go. Noah and Riyo left without a word to find the room of their boss. But when they got there they saw they weren't the only ones there.

A bunch of fan girls went to catch a glance of the two other exchanged students. Noah used his flame to shock a few girls out of the way as they made their way to the back of the room where Tanaki, Lee, Sora, Al, and Tsuna were.

"Ta-nii…" Riyo began but Tanaki didn't let her finish.

"I know. We can't talk here. Let's get to the roof." Tanaki led them out and up.

_~The roof~_

When they got to the roof, Tanaki used his flames to cover them and put them in a room where they can talk without being found out. "Do you think even with the masks they were able to tell who we are?" Al asked.

"Impossible. Even if they did, they wouldn't have found any information on us. As far as the world is concerned we don't exist." Tanaki said.

Everyone got silent at that. Then Riyo let out a gasp. "At the bakery." Then Tsuna got on to what she was saying.

"Reborn was there, he saw all of us. He might not know who we were but he knew we were in the mafia." Tsuna said.

Tanaki let out a curse, "That might have tipped him off. It is obvious the only mafia Family around is ours and he saw our faces. We all have to be extra careful from now on. From what I know there is one Vongola in Lee's class room, two in ours and two in Riyo's and Noah's class."

"That leaves three left. The Vongola have two mist guardians. One of them the released prisoner Rokudo Mukuro." Sora tells them.

"Can they do that?" Al asked.

"No, no one has ever had two of the same guardian. But it seems that those two cannot live without the other. The ones you're talking about is the one of them we met. He was the one that attacked us last night." Lee told them.

"His name is Hibari Kyoya. He won't go to class since one he is too old for middle school and two he hates crowding. The last one is Lambo Bovino." Noah showed them his laptop he carries everywhere.

"They got a Bovino as a guardian. They are the weakest Family known to mankind. Not only that it's a brat. He isn't even out of his diapers yet." Sora laughed.

"So what should we do?" Tsuna asked after Sora was able to stop laughing.

"Keep your eyes open. They may have guessed who we are, don't let your guards down." Tanaki said. Everyone nodded. Tanaki kept the illusions on all day since they were already late for class.

But in the classroom, Tsukiya and his guardians were wondering who the ones who left the classroom were, and why didn't they come back.

~LINE~

**Me: there you have it, please leave reviews, and they make me smile and if you have any ideas to what I should do please message me. I really would like to hear from you. Thank you and good night.**


	9. training and cloud back story

**Me: I know this way beyond late and I have no excuse except school stress and writers block and getting addicted to Hetalia Axis Powers. So here you go.**

_~time and place~_

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**Flashbacks**

~LINE~

_~Oct 15 in the Vongola Mansion Reborn's room~_

Reborn frowned at the results he got about people who live in and around the bakery. He couldn't find anything about the ones he saw that day. They knew who was and who he worked for but he doesn't know anything about them. _'This could be dangerous. I'm not used to not knowing about something. Could they be part of that new Family and if they are Verde could have erased any trace on them.' _He thought to himself. _"Also that boy looked a lot like Nana and Tsukiya. This is suspicious.' _Reborn decided to pay another visit to the bakery from before.

~LINE~

_~Lunch time at Namimori~_

"So Tenth how was your first day at school so far? Did anyone cause you any trouble? If so point them out so I can blow them to pieces. " Gokudera asked his boss. They were eating lunch outside since it was so crowed.

"Maa, maa Gokudera, you need to calm down." Yamamoto slung his arm around Gokudera's shoulder.

"Go away baseball idiot!" Gokudera screamed at Yamamoto.

"YOU ARE TO LOUD OCTOPUS HEAD!" Ryohie screamed at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT DID SAY TURF TOP?" Gokudera screamed at him. Yamamoto just laughed at the two 'friends' fought.

Chrome watched them with interest and mentally compared them to Ken and Chikusa. Tsukiya smiled at his friends and thought about how nice it was to have a normal life. Not that he knew what it truly is like. He was born into the mafia world and doomed to live and die in that world. This thought depressed him but as long as he could stay with his friends he was happy.

"So Tsuki how was your class?" Yamamoto asked. Tsukiya snapped out of his thoughts and smiled up to the former baseball player.

"It was fun; a lot of the kids were really nice and helped us, right Chrome?" Tsukiya said.

Chrome nodded and told them, "They talked to Boss and me and told us about what kind of work they were doing so we didn't get lost."

"MY CLASS IS VERY EXTREME! I LEARNED THEY HAVE A VERY EXTREME BOXING CLUB HERE! I AM GOING TO JOIN TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohie yelled.

Gokudera scowled, "I hate how this school forces me to be in a different class then Tenth. As his right-hand man I should be with him at all times." Gokudera wished he could bring out a cigarette to smoke but he knew how much his boss hates it and has been trying to quite.

"Hahaha, well I heard there is a baseball team and thought I should join. I don't want to get rusty now." Yamamoto smiled. The group of friends talked about unimportant things for the rest of lunch, not noticing a certain raven haired person watching them from the second floor.

~LINE~

_~After school in the Judo practice room~_

When Riyo walked into her Judo class she did not expect to see her brother Tsuna in there, She defiantly did not expect to see him practicing fighting with Lee. Even less than that that her captain Chang Lee was giving Tsuna orders on how to fight. "Um…what is going on?" Riyo asked.

"Yamigura, good timing. You can show Sawada how to do the Ashi Guruma." Lee left and Riyo went up to her brother.

"Sorry about that Riyo-chan, Nii-san says that I should work on my hand to hand fighting skills and Lee has been teaching me." Tsuna apologize.

"It's ok Tsu-nii, I understand." Riyo started showing Tsuna the basics on how to do the Ashi Guruma. "See you have to twist you leg under your opponents to you can cause them to become unbalanced." She explained.

"Like this?" Tsuna tried to do it.

"Your other leg Tsu-nii." She "Twist your body more." She spent half an hour teaching him and by the end of it he could perfectly perform the move.

"This is a lot harder than I thought it would be." Tsuna said. He could feel the bruises forming.

"But it's effective and fun and the same thing police detectives use to catch criminals." Riyo explained.

"That's right Chang-san told me about that." Tsuna thought back to the conversation he had with Lee on his first lesson.

~LINE~

_~A few days ago~_

**Lee was showing Tsuna how to do a Yoko Wakare. **"This is a simple move that will get you out of an opponent's grip. Judo is also used in the police force to take down an enemy." **Lee looked proud when he talked about the police. **_'Maybe he had family in the police? Should I ask him?' _**Tsuna thought.**

"Um Chang-san, was your family in the police force." **Tsuna asked, Lee had a shocked expression on his face for a second before it turned emotionless.**

"Yes, both my parents used to be undercover detectives when I was younger." **He had a faraway look in his eyes as he spoke.**

"What happened?" **Tsuna found himself asking.**

"They were in a mission to uncover a drug dealing going on in the harbors of Hong Kong. They thought it was just another crime ring case. It wasn't." **His eyes became dark with anger and sadness. **"It was the mafia. They were found out and killed."

**Things were quiet for a while until Lee broke it. **"I promised that I will find whoever it was that killed them. Even if I become the same as the ones that killed my parents." **Lee then realized he was talking to Tsuna.**

"You are very easy to talk with Sawada. That is a very useful trait considering what the future has for you." **Lee told him, Tsuna took a second to think of what just happened.**

"I don't think that's just it. And I don't think you should get revenge either. Your parents wouldn't want you to let your anger control you. And now you're not alone you have us." **Tsuna smiled up at Lee. Lee looked shocked then smiled down at Tsuna.**

**Tsuna then realized something. **"You said Hong Kong right? Are you Chinese then?" **Tsuna then realized how rude that was and started apologizing. **"Not that there's anything wrong with that. I was just wondering. You don't have to tell me anything."

**Lee gave a half smile. **"Its fine, yes I am Chinese. I moved here after my parents' death." **Lee then turned serious. **"We should start training now." **Lee smiled as he showed Tsuna another move. Tsuna now knew why Lee and Tanaki got along so well, **_'They are both sadist.'_ **He thought.**

~LINE~

_~Back to the present~_

Tsuna thought how nice it is to have others to rely on. _'It was always just me, Riyo-chan, Nii-san and Kaa-san. I wonder how different things would have been if my parents took me with them. Would Riyo-chan and Nii-san be my enemies? I know I would be in the mafia.' _He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand grabbing his.

"Tsu-nii, are you ok. You look upset." Riyo said, she gave his hand a squeeze. Tsuna smiled and squeezed her hand back.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking, that's all." He told her.

"Then if thinking makes you said you shouldn't do it. Tsu-nii was born to be happy. And it's my job to keep you happy." Riyo told him. Tsuna smile grew and felt his heart warm.

"Alright but I will still protect you too." Tsuna and Riyo walked the rest of the way home.

~LINE~

**Me: I know this is really late. But I hope to start writing again, so until next time review.**


	10. misty niisan

**Me: OKAY, OKAY I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING IN SO LONG BUT PLEASE BELIEVE ME WHEN I TELL YOU IT IS NOT MY FAULT.**

**SO TO ALL MY READER TO MAKE THING BETTER I THOUGHT OF THIS.**

**Risa: and what is 'this'**

**Me: this my dear friend is going to be a little filler.**

**Risa: on what**

**Me: on Tsuna and Tanaki's relationship.**

**Risa: okay then crazy, have fun.*walks out***

**Me: I don't own reborn or else I would have had my computer fixed faster.**

_~Time and place~_

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**~LINE~**

_~Tsuna's house 6am 5 years ago~_

Tsuna POV

I woke up to the sound of nii-san coming into my room maybe to wake me up again. 'Why can't he just let me sleep in just once?' even though it his thanks to him helping me I actuality thanks to him that I get everything that the teachers teach. Without him I might have failed everything. 'But still, is it too much to wish for one day to sleep as much as I want. And it's Saturday for Pete's sake.'

"Hey Tsuna, time to get up." I hear him say. I hide deeper into my bed. "Come on Tsuna, the sun is out and it's a new day. Time to get up."

"Don't want to." I say into the pillow and it came out muffled.

"Tsuna, today's the Riyo's birthday party. We have to get ready." He said and pulled back my blanket. But I shot up in bed at the same time and I ended up on the floor. "Oops, I'll just go." He said with a smile and left as I glared at him from my place on the floor.

With a sigh I got from bed. I picked up some clothes and got into the shower. Riyo's birthday is today. I can' believe I forgot. Her present is under my bed. I had to keep it hidden. That girl hates having things kept from her. I smile as I thought about her.

She is short for her age. But dangerous, she just got her black belt in karate and is starting Judo. But still sweat, she is always close to me and nii-san. Smiling at us, at me whenever we are together.

Nii-san is super protective us. Even though he is only for months older than me and can be immature. But he does it because he cares; he helped me learn how to ride a bike and is always there when I need someone to talk to. He took kendo and Tai-Kwan-do and Tai-chi so he is also strong. He scares off any bullies. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have my brother and sister.

When I get downstairs I am pulled to the door by nii-san. "Ah, nii-san, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"We have to go buy Riyo a gift." Nii-san and I put on our shoes and left. "I need…I mean we need to get her something nice." I looked at him in surprise.

"Nii-san you forgot to buy Riyo-chan a present didn't you?" I asked. He quickly covered my mouth.

"Shh…you will wake up the entire neighborhood." He uncovered my mouth. "I didn't forget I just didn't have enough money. I saw this really nice doll at the toy store. The lady there said she would give me a discount if I helped her in the morning today."

"Then why am I coming?" I asked wanting to go back to sleep, yawning as we started to walk to the toy store.

"Because…because I said so that why." He said

"Hii, nii-san that's mean." I said glaring (not pouting)

"Fine, I just don't want to work by myself. Do you know how hard working is for me?" He whined.

"Very hard?" I guessed.

"Yes. Its super duper hard." He told me. I laughed at that and we kept walking until we came up to the toy store. We went inside and were greeted by this nice lady.

"Hello Tanaki and who is this?" She asked us.

"This is my younger brother Tsunayoshi, he will be helping me." Nii-san said.

"Hello Tsunayoshi, my name is Rin. I hope you two are ready to work hard today." Rin-nee-san said.

"We are ready." Nii-san said.

"Ok then, how about you two stand outside and hand these flyers to people who are outside." She said. She gave me and nii-san a stack of papers each.

"Ok, we will work hard, right Tsuna?" Nii-san told me, I nod and we walk back outside.

_~two hours later~_

I was tired. My arms hurt from holding the stack of papers and I was hungry. Dummy nii-san for waking me up so early. Dummy nii-san for not buying Riyo-chan a present. Dummy nii-san for not letting me get something to eat at the house.

But he was working really hard for that doll. He and Riyo-chan are real brother and sister. Me I am just their fake brother. Someone they just took in. I see someone else coming and I try to give them a flyer. They just pass me by.

I wanted to give up so I leave my spot to go talk to him, "Nii-san, I want to go home." I tell him. I can see he hasn't had much luck with the posters either. "Just a little longer Tsuna, if you're hungry asked Rin-Onee-san to give you something." He tells me.

I nod and go into the toy store. People have come in and I see a man buying a toy for his daughter. When they leave I go over to her "Rin-nee-san, do you have anything to eat?" I ask shyly. I was never brave around people.

"Sure, Tsunayoshi, I figured you guys might get hungry." She goes under the counter and brings out a small bento. "Here you go." She gives me the bento.

"Arigato." I take the bento and go back outside to eat with my nii-san. When I go back I see he had given more flyers but there is still a big stack. "Nii-san, are you hungry?" I asked

"Thank Tsuna." He opened the bento and took a bite of a rice ball. "Done." He went back to handing flyers.

"Nii-san that isn't enough you have to eat more." I told him.

"I will later. Right now I want to raise enough money to get that doll." He said. He seemed to have this aura around him that gave him enough energy to go working for hours. I wanted to like that so I quickly ate and began working again.

Soon the piles of papers were gone. _'Nii-san is so nice. He and Riyo-chan get along so well. They should since they are brother and sister. I wish I could be strong like nii-san. He never gets picked on and he can run so fast. I can't do that.'_ I didn't notice I was crying until nii-san asked what was wrong.

"Nothing nii-san, I just got dust in my eyes." I said.

"Hey it's Dame-Tsuna. What are you doing here? Did you came to buy me a toy?" a boy inside the store said. It was one of my bullies that picked on me. He had a smirk on his face. "Hey Tanaki what are you doing with Dame-Tsuna?"

"If you have to know, I am spending time with my younger brother. Now get out of our way and never call him that again or I will knock your teeth out of your mouth." Nii-san growled at the boy. The boy nodded and left. I stared at nii-san in awe.

"Tsuna." He then turned to me and I felt like I had done something wrong.

"Yes, nii-san?" I asked shyly.

"You shouldn't let them pick on you. Nothing they say is true. I am not saying you have to fight them, but remember you don't have to let what they say get to you. You are not dame. One day they will be working for you." Nii-san tousled my hair and I felt a smile bloom onto my face.

"Ok, nii-san." We bought the doll for Riyo. I am so happy I have Tanaki for a brother.

**~LINE~**

**Me: This stinks but it is better than nothing. Well maybe next time I can think of how to get the Oro family their weapons. Review is you want.**


	11. Seaching for Secrets and surpise from It

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. This will also be short. I promise I will try but I am not really into Reborn anymore. I fell in love with the Hetalia fandom. I am sorry. I love Reborn but I love Hetalia more.**

_~time and place~_

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

~LINE~

_~Vongola Mansion Oct 17 -3:26am~_

Reborn read files on the students of Namimori Middle School. He was looking for anything that stood out on those kids he saw. He found only one lead. It was an article he found in the newspaper written about them.

_Oct 15, 2006_

_Two children go missing and disappear only to reappear yesterday to give a birthday present to their brother. They were healthy and safe but gave no clue as to where they went. All they would say is they went looking for a present for their brother. _

_All three children were adopted by Sora Tamaki ten years ago. She was just happy her children are safe and said she will be giving them a lesson on leaving without permission._

It wasn't much but it did give him something to go on. He wondered where those kids could have gone. At least he knew that they were adopted. It did raise a question though. Could Sawada Tsunayoshi be related to Sawada Nana and Iemitsu?

~LINE~

_~Tamaki's Bakery 6:15 am- Tsuna's room~_

Riyo smiled as she watched her older brothers sleep soundly. Downstairs Tamaki was cooking breakfast for all her 'children'. If there was anything she loved more than her brothers is to prank them. Today was no different. Over both Tsuna's and Tanaki's bed was a bucket of ice water. All she had to do was wake them up and they would trip the wire and thus making the buckets tip over them.

"Ta-nii, Tsu-nii, time to wake up. Breakfast is reading." She said loud enough to wake them up. Tsuna sat up and was soaked in the water.

"HII!" he screamed, making Tanaki fall off his bed.

"Tsuna! Don't yell in the morning!" Tanaki stood up and was as dry as a leaf.

"But nii-san!?" Tsuna then saw the wires around his bed.

"A good boss does not fall for a simple prank like this." Tanaki took his clothes and left for the bathroom. "Anyway, at least now you don't need a shower."

Riyo pouted at not being able to wet Tanaki, "Hey Tsu-nii, today we have pancakes for breakfast. Want to eat them all and leave none for Tanaki?"

Tsuna knew that pancakes were Tanaki's favorite food. _'Maybe I shouldn't. He would make training harder. But then again he is a sadist. Would it be a good idea?'_ He was about to answer no but made the mistake of looking into Riyo's eyes.

Tsuna's big brother instinct couldn't say no to that. "Okay." Tsuna quickly hurried to get dressed. He heard the footsteps of Riyo as she ran downstairs, the sound of Tanaki singing as she cooked in the kitchen and the sound of water from the shower. Tsuna got his things for school ready so he doesn't have to walk back up the stairs.

When he walked down the hallway to the stairs he stopped a moment. He had a flashback of how much trouble it was for him to walk down these steps. He would need to get up really early because it was really hard for him to walk down the stairs. He looked at his hand and saw the pink tips of his fingers. A few weeks ago they were tinted blue from the lack of blood.

He remembered how hard it was for everyone. He was born with a week heart. That was the reason his parents left him at the orphanage. He got sick easily. Tanaki worked hard to pay for his medical bills. His brother and sister joined the mafia because of it.

He caused so much trouble. As if sensing where his thoughts were heading Riyo popped out from the kitchen. "If you don't hurry I will eat them all." Tsuna smiled knowing she was lying. He ran down the stairs…or tried to, he fell halfway.

~LINE~

_~In Verde's Lab~_

Verde had decided to take Noah under his wing. He believed with the right about of tutorage the boy could be a genius. At the moment they were working on creating weapons for Tsuna's family. They were testing the latest weapon for anything that might go wrong in battle.

Verde decided that Tsuna's ideal weapon were his own hands. From the test disguised as training he gathered all he needed to make the X gloves. Verde smirked as he came up with that name as a mockery to the Vongola. If Tsuna had stayed with them he would be Vongola Tenth. Instead here he is with the Oro Familia.

"Verde-sensei, I finished putting away the flame sample." Noah said.

"Good, come take a look at this." Verde gestured for Noah to come closer. Noah did so and widens his eyes at the site before him. He saw as holograms showed different scenarios of Tsuna fighting with the Vongola guardians.

"This is amazing. Where did you get the Vongola moves?" Noah asked.

"They are not very secret. They have fought in town and among themselves." The Gokudera hologram threw a bomb to the Tsuna hologram. Tsuna ran from bombs and took cover.

"Does Yamigura-san know about this?" Noah watched as the Yamamoto hologram almost hit Tsuna with a bat.

Verde typed something into his computer. "Yes, but Reborn wouldn't let out all their secrets that easy. So don't think this is all they can do. I am sure they have some secrets hiding up their sleeves."

"Secrets? Like what?" Noah knew they couldn't get everything from Vongola, but how strong could they be. They were the same age. "Couldn't you find out? You are an Arcobaleno."

"So is Reborn. And the Vongola has some things even I have no access to. Well with more time I could get it but I feel that you children will get it before I can." Verde smirked as he pushed save on his laptop before closing it. "I believe that you need to be home now Noah."

Noah turned towards the clock and saw it was five already. He groaned as he packed up his things to go home. As Verde walked out of the lab he was caught by Miss Ginger. "You know something."

He just smirked and said, "Of course I know something. It is my job to know things."

"As long as Tanaki-sama and the others are going to come out of it alive I rather not know" She said.

"Don't worry; I will not let anything happen. They are a rather interesting bunch. I wouldn't let anything happen to them." He pushes up his glasses "It will ruin my fun."

~LINE~

_~On a plane from Italy to Japan~_

"VIO! ARE WE SURE THE BRAT IS IN JAPAN!" Squalo yelled as he sharpened his knife.

Belphegor laughed as he played with his knife. "Well that is what Mammon said. And if he is wrong we can just kill him."

A shadow appeared above him. After it cleared up a baby. "I know he is there. Along with his guardians. Do you think I would tell boss if I wasn't sure?"

"I guess not." Belphegor said.

With that the Varia did what they did best besides kill people. Destroyed things as they fought amongst themselves.

~LINE~

**A/N: well not my best work but better than last time right? *dodges tomatoes* hey we could have used that in pasta. Sorry for the delay. I know a lot of you were asking for more. And I finally kind of have a plot idea. But it will help me if you guys can spitball some ideas at me since I no longer have as much free time as I would like. Thank you for those of you who kept pushing me for a new chapter or else this thing wouldn't be here at all.**


	12. Reborn knows

**A/N: So the last time I updated this story was October. I have no excuse except life happened. At the moment I am not going to school and I now have a new computer that I am going to put to good use. I will continue this fan fiction and also start on some Loki- I mean Avenger fan fiction. Enough about what might be but what will be. On to the story.**

_~time and place~_

_'Thoughts'_

"talking"

_~Nanamori Middle School October 17 9:14 am~_

To anyone who didn't know him well would think that Tanaki was paying attention to the lesson on the board. Of course to those that knew him well they can tell you that is far from the truth and that has mastered the art of sleeping with his eyes open. That was sort of true. Tanaki was not paying attention at all to the lesson. He was thinking.

He knew from information given to him by Verde that Vongola was planning on taking over Nanamori. The home town of Sawada Iemistu. Just the thought of the man made his blood boil.

He glanced at his little brother from the corner of his eye. Tsuna was trying to get everything that seemed imported written down but he was still not understanding the words on the board. Tanaki knew he would have to tutor his brother again but he doesn't mind. He loves Tsuna even if they were not related by blood. He doesn't understand how anyone could give up their child just because they were sick.

Of course it would get stressful when Tsuna was sick. And the trips to the hospital haunted him in his dreams and sometimes still does. The mafia offered him money that he planned on using to get Tsuna a new heart but then he met Verde and the small scientist promised to heal his brother in return for letting him study his and his sister's flames.

He didn't know what the man turned child was using them for but he didn't care back then as long as his brother was healthy. He wanted Tsuna to live a full and healthy life. Now Verde was helping him develop weapons that would sync to their flames.

He let himself smile as he thought of the training he has planned for his toys (students). He could see Tsuna shiver and turing to look at him. He let himself smile at his brother. He continued to plan today's torture never noticing a small hitman watching them.

Outside Reborn was keeping an eye on his student and his friends. He _was_ until he looked into another window and saw the other Sawada. Reborn was good at getting the information he want and it wasn't very hard to find out that he was right. Sawada Tsunayoshi was in fact the lost Sawada. He had sent a message to the Ninth the moment he found out and was just waiting for instructions.

And as if the Ninth knew he was thinking about him his phone rang. "Hello Nono."

"Reborn, as shocked as I am at this news, Tsukiya is still the heir." Reborn frowned at this, but didn't argue with the Ninth. "Also Reborn the Varia are heading to Japan. I have sent half of the rings to you and contacted a mediator. The battle for the rings are going to be soon. I hope you're student is ready."

"Of course he is ready. I have trained him myself. He will make a great boss." Reborn took another look at his student who was sleeping through the lesson and made a mental note to give him a 300 question pop quiz.

"One last thing Reborn. I wish to to keep it quiet about Tsunayoshi" Nono said. "Tsukiya is not to know unless Tsunayoshi tells him or he finds out on his own."

Reborn understood what the Ninth was implying. _Finding out who Tsuna is will be a mission for the boss-in-training._

"Okay Ninth, understood." with a quick ciao ciao, he went to get things ready for the on coming ring battle. He had calls to make. One of which is his former student.

**A/N: yes I know it is a disappointment that this is all you are getting after the long wait but I have to tell you I am back on this fandom. I found a keychain of Reborn's bullet at Plaza Mexico and remembered all the wonderful memories I had with this fandom and boom my love was back. I WILL FINISH THIS FANFICTION WITH MY DYING WILL!**


	13. Ghost of a chance and weapons

**A/N: So I know I said I would update more, I lied, or more like I broke my promise, but hey here is an update. After getting so many people who actually like this fan fiction how can I say no. So here is my attempt on continuing this fic. (Keep in mind that I am now on a mac so spell check may change things and I don't have a beta, Also keep in mind that it has been a long time since I read and watched Reborn and this fic so there might be mistakes, please feel free to point out mistakes)**

_~Time and place~_

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_~Oro Base-Verde's Lab Oct 17 10:00 am~_

Verde never once thought that he would work for the mob. But then again he never thought he would get turned into an child. At least he still has his brilliant mind. At the moment he was running simulations of the Oro family fighting the Vongola.

As much as he hates to admit it. As they are now Oro doesn't stand a ghost of a chance. He decided to add the new weapon he is developing into the simulation. Their chances increased but without proper training they will have to keep a low profile.

Also he needed to come up with a better way of calling out the flames in Tsuna and the others. Currently only three out of seven can call on the power of the flames and those three all have worked in the mafia.

Soon Granger came in with some food and sat next to him. "Do we have a chance?"

Verde whirled around and ate some of the rice from lunch prepared for him. "I want to say yes but the truth is we need help."

"I will tell Ginger to call in some favors." Granger sat with him until all the food was gone. "We have to find a way to help them. After everything Yamigura-sama gave us, we owe it to them."

Verde paused in his typing and only said, "Yes we do don't we."

_~Sawada Household 4:00 pm~_

Tsukiya was trying to understand the situation he was in. A kid, Basil, has just told him Xanxus was coming to kill him in order to get the Vongola rings. The looks on Gokudera's, Yamamoto's and Reborn's face looked grim. "What are we going to do?" he asks

"That is for you to decide. You can train and win this fight, train and lose, or run away." Reborn tells him, "Let me tell you though two of those options are not for any student of mine."

"So we need to win," Yamamoto says, "It's a game we can't afford to lose."

"Idiot this isn't a game!" Gokudera yells, "If we lose Tenth could die!"

"So we won't lose." Yamamoto replies. His eyes shine with determination even as he smiles.

"I guess we can't lose, not this time." Tsukiya looks at his friends, then Basil and at last Reborn who nods.

"One more thing, the Ninth wants you to be careful around some of your classmates."

"Why?"

"Find out for yourself, I can't give you all the answers. How will you learn?" Reborn then puts a large stack of papers in front of all four boys. "Speaking of learning you all must finish this in one hour. Ciao ciao." he says as he disappears into one of his secret passages.

_'Reborn you devil!'_ Tsukiya yells in his mind as he sees one of the questions being 'How do you disarm a bomb using only a bottle of nail polish?'

_~Oro Base-Training Room 4: 20~_

Today's training involved finding the weapon that spoke to them. "You see, every fighter has a weapon that they favor. This weapon is an extension of yourself and should be a reflection of you are." Tanaki explained.

"What do you use Nii-san." Tsuna asked.

"I am glad you aced Tsuna," Tanaki pulled out a small dagger, "Quick, effective, but strength and skill are needed to use it to it full potential." he explained, "At least that is what my teacher told me."

Tsuna looked like he wanted to ask more questions but then the walls around the room opened. Revealing every weapon known to man and some not known as well. Verde showed up standing on top of his alligator (crocodile). "You will all go one by one trying each weapon, you will know what is right for you but in case you don't I will tell you. First will be Lee."

Lee walked up to the staff first. "Who do I do?"

"Oh right, forgot to tell you. Fight those." Tanaki pointed to some robotic dummies.

Lee nodded and jumped in. Two minutes later Verde added the data and said, "Good, but not great. Let's try something else."

It took three tries before Lee felt a new strength when he used a pair of Kamas. "This one. This is it." He said.

"Yes I believe it is." Verde felt the energy and knew it would only take a few nudges along the way to get Lee to ignite his flame. "Okay next is Noah."

Noah swallowed and shook his head. "I-I can't fight. I barely started training and-"

"Go for it, it can't hurt." Riyo told him

Noah looked like he was going to protest some more until a glare from Verde stopped him in his tracks. He went up to the weapons and wondered what could he use. He saw a small pick. He picked it up and imminently regret it because the dummies were back.

This one took longer than Lee's until he choose a curved bow and arrows. He missed more than he hit but the more times he aimed the better his shots got.

"Finally, I thought he would never get anything." Sora complained only to get kicked by Al.

"Your turn then Sora." Verde announced.  
>Sora pulled his family sword out, he grew into the habit of taking it everywhere after Tanaki's training style of stealing loved objects. Before he could take out the first dummy Verde said, "Ok you are done Al, you are up."<p>

"What the hell! I thought it was my turn!" Sora yelled.

Verde pushed his glasses up. "It was, now it is not. You have your weapon, now let Al find his." Sora cursed under his breath and sat back down.

Al looked at all the weapon, thought about what he is good at, he started with a mace that led to a humiliating minute of him trying to swing and it flying out of his hand and landing only a foot a way from him.

Eventually he choose a staff, the three-section staff. He found he likes pretending he is a ninja, but after he hit head for the third time, Verde made him stop. "It might be the weapon you will use but let's make sure you don't kill yourself instead of your enemies."

Riyo was up next and choose a whip. Losing quick enough she tries weapon after weapon using more than Noah did. "Sun is always the hardest. It is not meant for combat because it would help the enemy." Tanaki said as he watched his sister fail to use a war hammer.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked. "You mean our flames can be used to fight right?"

Tanaki got in teaching mode and decided to explain. "Every flame had an ability that can be used to enhance your fighting strength.

"Storm is Disintegration, decaying and breaking apart anything, Rain is Appeasement and Dulling, weakening the enemy by stealing their strength, Lighting is Hardening making things stronger in both defense and offense, Cloud is Reproduction and Growth, it can reproduce a large amount of weapons and some even steal other flames, and Mist is Construction, creating something from nothing.

"All of our flames have a use in battle that would work well with a weapon, Sun does best in hand to hand situations though because if an enemy gets hit by Sun flames they will heal. Sun is Stimulating and augmenting." Tanaki explains.

"What about Sky?" Noah asks.

"Sky is Harmony, it can nullify our flames, there are two types, soft and hard. soft is more pure and stable. Hard sky flames are volatile and could knock out half of the school. Some even say the Sky flame could take other flames and make it their own."

Before they can dwell on anything Tanaki said they hear a robot explode. "Throwing knives, remind you of anyone?" Verde asks.

Tanaki rolls his eyes and curses _that guy_ out in his head. "Tsuna go." Tsuna yelps but hurries along.

He was scared. He couldn't see himself using a weapon. Not to hurt someone. Even his own blood family. He choose a dagger like Tanaki and tries to fight using it.

He then tries a sword, dynamite, some tonfas, a gun, a trident. Nothing was working. Then he saw some gloves that looked out of place in the mix. "Combact gloves, an invention I am working on. You can try it if you want but I can't make it work like I want them to." Verde tells him.

He tries them on, and…nothing. He runs around the battle arena waiting for the two minute timer to go off so he could pick a new weapon. He doesn't notice one of the dummies firing an explosive at him. Missing and hitting the weapons display near Tanaki and the others on the other side of the room. Knocking down the other explosives surrounding the others. It would have been fine if one of the heads of the grenade didn't break off. And only Tsuna notices.

The others are shaking off the dust and checking for any new injuries. Tsuna is filled with a feeling of dread at the idea of seeing his friends and family die, but he is tired and hurt from the constant beatings from the dummies. He will never make it in time to get to the others, they might not hear him yell even if he could. He lost his voice to the fear.

_'Please, I have to save them. Please, I can't lose them. Not like this. Not now. Let it be me instead. Someone give me the strength to save them. Please.'_

A new energy filled him as he flung himself across the room to where the others were. The others stare in shock as they see Tsuna fly towards them. He grabs the grenade and throws it to the other side of the room. The explosion shook the walls but otherwise everyone was okay.

"Um, Tsuna. You are on fire." Noah said.

"I have never seen anything like this. I have heard about it but never saw it. This is amazing." Tanaki said.

Verde was busy trying to get all the data and holding back from trapping his future boss to a table and dissecting him.  
>The flames died and Tsuna nearly collapses but Sora and Al catch him. "What?"<br>"You just activated you dying will flame. A pure flame. You saved us." Tanaki explained. "This means you were willing to die protecting us."  
>"Are you okay Tsuna?" Riyo asks<p>

"I think, ow, no." He says. Riyo stops her brother from going on a rant about how great this is and takes them all to the healing room to enjoy and nice break.

_~Above the skies of Nanamori~_

A bird flies and searches for the place he was meant to go. He had a letter to deliver. A letter his master the Ninth Boss of Vongola asked him send. He asked before his son took him away. The bird lands on a windowsill on the second floor of a small Bakery.

**A/N: I wanted to add more but it is 4:17, I am sick and this is long enough. So this is for you who wanted to know about Tsuna finding the gloves and such. Also I choose the weapons I thought most suited for their fighting style, plus personality and flame type. I got all the flame information from the Reborn wiki. I will see you all sooner then last time. Good night/morning.**


End file.
